Older Guy
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: 14 year old Sharpay Evans gets 17 year old Troy Bolton as a babysitter. She doesn't like him at first but eventually falls for him. They get close, but with both their birthdays coming up problems bloom. Will they last or will they go their separate ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Older Guy**

**Summary****: 14 year old Sharpay Evans gets 17 year old Troy Bolton as a babysitter. She gives him the cold shoulder, but eventually falls for him. They get close, but with both their birthdays coming up, problems bloom. Will they last? Or will they go their separate ways?**

**Disclaimer****: I own NOTHING. **

**--**

July 5, 2007

Sharpay and her mom, Gwen, were in their front yard lying in their beach chairs in their bikinis. People rode by in their cars beeping their horns and whistling. Sharpay looked at her mom and smiled. Just then, a boy walked in their yard. Sharpay looked at him through her sunglasses.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm-," he started.

"Troy!" Gwen exclaimed. She got up and gave him a quick hug.

Sharpay snatched off her shades. "Mom, I didn't know you were into…," she glanced at Troy, "younger men."

Troy snickered. Gwen smiled. "Uh, honey, this isn't my boyfriend. It's your…" she trailed off.

Sharpay slowly sat up. "My what? Please don't say my babysitter," she said.

Gwen bit her lower lip. "Ok, I won't say it," she said.

Sharpay's jaw fell. Her eyes bugged out. "Mother!" she screamed.

Troy and Gwen jumped. Sharpay jumped up. Gwen ran over to her. "Sharpay, it's not as bad as you think," she tried to explain.

"Not as bad as I think!" Sharpay screeched. Then she started ranting about how she was fourteen and she didn't need a babysitter.

Meanwhile, through all this, Troy was checking Sharpay out. _'For a fourteen year old, she's pretty hot. It looks to me like she's an early bloomer. And look at those lips and those eyes, which are staring right at me,' _he thought. Troy snapped out of his trance to find Gwen and Sharpay staring at him. Sharpay looked at her mother.

"Fine, whatever, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to him," she said, laying back down and putting her shades back on. She shot Troy a fake smile. Then she got comfortable again.

"Troy, get your things and put them in the house. Later, I'll get Sharpay to show you the house," Gwen told Troy. Then she went into the house.

Troy looked at Sharpay. "I think you should know my whole name. I'm Troy Bolton," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Sharpay said with a slight attitude.

Troy sat down on the other chair. "So…," he started.

"Look, why don't you go do what my mom said? Take your time, because I'm in no rush to help you," Sharpay stated.

Troy smiled. _'She's a bitch when she's mad, but that's hot,' _he thought. Troy sighed and stood up. He took that time to look at Sharpay's legs.

"What are you looking at?" Sharpay asked.

Troy snapped his eyes up and quickly turned to go put his things in the house.

--

"And this is your room. Right through that door is your bathroom," Sharpay explained as she showed Troy his room. It had taken an hour to take a full tour of the house and his room was the last one. Troy noticed that she had skipped her room. "Well, I guess that's it," Sharpay said.

She tried to walk away, but Troy stopped her. "I don't think so. You haven't showed me your room," he said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Why would I show you my room?" Sharpay asked, quite annoyed.

Troy smiled and moved closer. "You know, so I can protect you," he said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at the fact that he was flirting with her. "You're a babysitter. Not a lifeguard. Ok?" she said. Then she turned and went downstairs. Troy smiled and went in his room.

Later that night

Everyone was gathered around the huge dining room table. Gwen had invited a few guests, so that left Sharpay sitting beside Troy. In a way, Sharpay felt like she had done it on purpose. Well, now, she was stuck beside him.

The butlers came out and gave everyone their plates. Troy eyed his plate. _'I don't know what that is, but it looks scary,' _he thought. He looked at Sharpay. Sharpay knew what he was thinking. She leaned over to his ear.

"Our head chef is a vegetarian," she explained, "He used to only make us veggies, but we begged him to make meat for once in his life. He agreed and the next night, he gave us tofu."

Troy looked at Sharpay."Tofu?" he asked.

Sharpay nodded. "It's a vegetarian meat. It looks and taste disgusting. Tonight, he gave us…," Sharpay looked down at the plate, "tofurkey."

Troy looked sick. "How do you eat it?" he asked.

Sharpay smirked. "I don't. I do this." Then she looked at her mom. "Mommy, I'm not really all that hungry. You know, from what happened today. Is it okay if I just go to my room?" Sharpay asked.

Gwen nodded. "Sure, go ahead," she agreed.

Before Sharpay stood up, she leaned over to Troy. "I'll order a pizza," she whispered. Troy nodded. Sharpay got up and quickly went upstairs.

Gwen looked at Troy. "You don't have to stay in here with all us grown-ups, Troy. You can go upstairs," she told him.

Troy nodded. "Okay."

--

Troy walked in his room to find Sharpay sitting on his bed. "Hey," he said.

Sharpay quickly stood up. "OhmyGod! You finally made it. I thought they made you eat the tofurkey!" she exclaimed. Troy shook his head and sat on his bed.

Sharpay sat crossed-leg on the floor, facing him. "I ordered the pizza," she said, "I told them to deliver it at your window so there wouldn't be any problems downstairs." Troy just nodded. There was a pregnant silence. Sharpay looked at Troy. "Look, just so you know, I still don't like you and I most definitely don't want you here. That whole thing just a minute ago? That was me making conversation. So don't get any ideas, alright?"

Troy smiled and said, "Alright."

Sharpay's gaze lingered on Troy's smile for a while. 'He has some pretty teeth,' she thought. Her gaze rose to his eyes. _'He has pretty eyes. Wait a minute! What am I thinking? I don't like this guy. I can't like this guy. I __won't__ like this guy!'_

She quickly looked away. Just then, the pizza guy knocked on the balcony window. Sharpay quickly stood up and went to get the pizza. While she did that, Troy looked at her and nodded. _'She wants me,'_ he thought to himself.

--

After dinner, Gwen went upstairs to check on Sharpay and Troy. She opened Sharpay's door to find she wasn't in there. She was getting a little worried until she heard laughing from Troy's room. She slowly opened the door to find Sharpay and Troy cracking up. She leaned on the door frame and watched.

"And then he tripped over the bag and rolled down the steps!" Sharpay said laughing. Troy burst out laughing, causing soda to come out his nose. Sharpay started laughing harder and fell off the bed. Troy started laughing harder and fell back on the bed. Their laughing fit lasted about two minutes until Sharpay saw her mom smiling at them. She immediately stopped smiling. Troy noticed she was staring at something. He turned around and looked at Sharpay's mom. His smile faded, but not as fast as Sharpay's.

Gwen raised an eye brow at Sharpay. Sharpay sighed. She stood up and walked out the room. Troy looked at Gwen. She gave him a look. He just nodded. Gwen smiled and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

--

Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Older Guy

**Summary****: See Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer****: I own NOTHING. **

**--**

3 weeks later

For the past three weeks, Sharpay gave Troy the cold shoulder. She was determined not to fall for this guy. So, when he got close to her, she'd move. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she'd ignore him or walk away. When he touched her, she would jerk away from him. _'What the hell?'_ Troy thought angrily after Sharpay blew him off…again. At first he didn't mind, but now it was getting on his nerves. _'I need to talk to her.'_

Later that day, Troy barged into Sharpay's room. Sharpay looked up from her book. "Excuse you!" she yelled.

"What's up with you? Why are you treating like this? You were nicer three weeks ago! I didn't mind at first, but now you're pissing me off!" Troy yelled.

"Uh, this is my house and I do whatever I want!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I know that, but do you have to be such a bitch about it?" Troy asked.

Sharpay's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? You don't have to be here!" she screamed.

"Give me one good reason why I should leave and I will," Troy said.

"I don't want you here," Sharpay said.

Troy shook his head. "That's not a good enough reason."

Sharpay stood up. "It is for me," she raised her arm and pointed at the door, "So get the fuck out!"

Troy nodded. "Okay, but explain to me this. What the hell did I do to you?"

"Nothing! It's not you! It's me. It's my mom," Sharpay said, sitting down on her bed.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

Sharpay sighed. "When my dad used to live here, he could never please me. Enough was never enough with me. If I wanted something and he'll get it exactly how I wanted it, I'll get mad at him saying it wasn't perfect. I was always stressing him out, but he would never get mad at me. Then, one night, I heard him to my mom," Troy could see tears forming in Sharpay's eyes, "He said he couldn't deal with me right now. That he loved us, but he just couldn't stay here. He said he would visit us as much as he could. He left because of me." Sharpay said, fighting back tears.

Troy sat down beside her. "What does your mom have to do with this?" he asked. Instantly, he saw anger in her eyes.

"She started hiring all these people and getting boyfriends so I'll have a father figure around. It always pisses me off, because I see my dad a lot and I don't need some stranger to help take care of me. We've gotten into arguments about it. Every time she does it, I end up them away. I guess I have a nag for that," Sharpay explained. She wasn't angry anymore; just sad.

Troy put his hand on her knee. "You can't blame yourself," he told her.

Sharpay looked at him. "Don't you get it?" she said. "My daddy left because of me. If I wasn't so spoiled and bratty, he would still be here and my mom wouldn't do this." By this time, tears were rolling down her face. "I get so mad at myself, because I realize that they did this because they care about me and I was too stupid to notice."

Troy looked her in the eyes and said, "Don't put yourself down like that. Your dad left because of your dad. He wasn't ready, so he just had to get himself together, okay? He'll be back. I promise."

Sharpay wasn't crying as much anymore. "Really?" she asked.

Troy nodded. Sharpay laughed. "What?" Troy asked.

"It's just that…three weeks ago, I wouldn't have dreamed of having this talk with you," she said.

Troy chuckled. He wiped her tears away with his hand. There was an awkward silence. Sharpay put her hand on Troy's hand, which was still on her face. Troy started leaning in to kiss Sharpay. When Sharpay saw this, she gently removed Troy's hand from her face and turned her head. When Troy realized what was going on, he turned around and cleared his throat. After about fifteen seconds, he looked at Sharpay again. "So, uh, does this mean we're friends? Because I really don't want to get into it with you again," he said.

Sharpay looked at him and smiled. "Yeah."

Troy smiled.

"You know as a friend," Sharpay started, "I need to tell you something."

"What's that?" Troy asked.

Sharpay sighed and giggled. "Get out my room."

Troy's jaw dropped. "Oh, snap! It's like that?"

Sharpay smiled and said, "Yeah, it's like that. Now, get out."

Troy nodded and stood up. He walked to the door and stopped. He turned around and asked, "Now, what if I said you were banned from my room?"

Sharpay looked up from her book and asked, "What if I said I don't care?" Troy laughed and left the room.

August 26

Troy laughed as he watched Sharpay run around the house searching for supplies. They had school tomorrow and she had waited the last minute to get her stuff together. He had already finished.

"Where are my notebooks?" Sharpay asked.

"In the dining room," Troy said. Sharpay ran into the dining room.

"Where's my bag?" Sharpay asked. "In the sun room," Troy said. As Sharpay ran to the sun room, she dropped the notebooks in the couch.

"Where are my pencils?" Sharpay asked.

"On the coffee table," Troy said.

"We have ten coffee tables!" Sharpay screamed.

"Check them all!" Troy said. Sharpay ran by, dropping her bag on the couch. Just then, she screamed. There was a crash and then a thud. Troy looked in that direction. "I'm okay! I found my pencils!" Sharpay yelled.

--

"Shut up," Sharpay told Troy, who kept laughing at her.

He stopped long enough to say, "I told you to get yours stuff ready early."

"I was busy with other things," she said.

"With what? You were texting when I was getting my stuff together," Troy said.

"That was my thing to do," Sharpay said in her 'duh' voice. Troy sighed.

The next day

Troy and Sharpay walked in school together. Sharpay pushed Troy away from her. "Not too close. I don't want you crampin' my style," she said.

Troy looked at her. "You're a freshman. This is your first day. You don't have a style yet."

"Yeah, that's why I wanna make an impression and hanging with a senior is…perfect," Sharpay said, holding Troy's hand.

Troy looked down at their entwined fingers. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Sharpay looked straight ahead and said, "Making an impression."

Troy looked up to see a lot of people staring as they walked by. Troy pulled his hand away, causing Sharpay to stop. "Whoa, don't make people think I'm your boyfriend," he said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Some of them already do." Then she walked to a group of her friends. Troy shook his head and went to his friends.

--

"Hey, guys!" Sharpay said. They all turned around.

"Hey, Sharpay," they said. She gave each of them a hug. Her friend's names were Kelsi Neilson, Martha Cox, Taylor McKessie, and Zeke Baylor. He was in the group, because the girls like the way he looks and the way he cooks. He's also a junior. "Hi, Zeke," Sharpay said, smiling widely ay him. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Sharpay," he said.

Taylor looked at Sharpay. "Who was that boy you were walking with?"

"Troy Bolton. My mom did it again," Sharpay said. They nodded. "I became friends with him, though."

Taylor nodded and asked, "So you two aren't dating?"

Sharpay almost laughed. "I don't want that boy. I got Zeke," she said. Zeke smiled and shook his head.

"Good, because I want him," Taylor said.

Sharpay looked at her and said, "He doesn't want you." Taylor glared at her. "I'm kidding," Sharpay said.

"That's what I thought."

Sharpay smiled and asked, "And what if I wasn't?"

Taylor smiled and said, "I would kill with such a chemical!" They all started laughing.

--

"What up, TB," Troy's friends said.

"Hey, what's up?" His best friend, Chad Danforth, looked at him and asked, "So what's this I hear about you going with a freshman?"

Troy looked at him like he had three eyes. "What? No I don't. I don't have a girlfriend," he said. Just then, a girl named Gabriella Montez walked by and rubbed her hand down Troy's arm.

"Hey, Troy," she said. When she walked away, she added an extra sway to hips. The boys watched her walk.

Jason Cross, one his other friends, said, "Yet." The rest of them nodded.

End of the day

Troy walked in the house a little angry. Sharpay, on the other hand, walked in laughing up a storm. "Shut up," Troy said.

Sharpay calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry, but it was too easy. I told you to turn off your phone," she said. Then thought about it and started laughing again. Troy shook his head and went upstairs. So did Sharpay.

In Troy's last class, Sharpay kept sending texts to his phone. She knew he didn't turn it off. That's why she kept doing it. Finally, the teacher took it from him. That's why he was so mad.

--

"I'm not talking to you, Sharpay," Troy said as Sharpay knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I'll get my mom to get your phone back. Troy," Sharpay begged. Just then, she heard the front door open, followed by laughter. Sharpay walked to the stairs and peeked downstairs to see her mom hugged up with some guy. Anger immediately rose in her. She walked downstairs and cleared her throat.

--

Troy noticed Sharpay had stopped knocking on his door. _'Good. She finally got the message,'_ he thought to himself. Just when he was about to listen to his ipod, he heard yelling downstairs. _'What's going on?'_ he thought. He walked out of his room and went to the staircase. He went down five steps. He saw Sharpay arguing with her mom and at some guy. He sat down and watched.

--

"You need to leave," Sharpay told her mom's new man.

Gwen put her hand on his chest and said, "Stay." Then she turned to Sharpay. "Who do you think you are?"

Angry tears streamed down Sharpay's face. "I'm a girl who wants her dad back!" she screamed. Gwen froze, the "new guy" looked confused, and Troy cringed.

"Sharpay -," Gwen started.

"You know, mommy," Sharpay interrupted, "I want you to explain something to me. Explain to me how you think you can get boyfriends and not tell me. Explain how you could ever think that anyone could replace my dad."

The "new guy" stepped closer and said, "I'm not trying to replace your dad, kid."

Sharpay glared at him. "Shut up. I'm not talking to you," she said. Then she turned to her mom. "I'm not talking to you, either."

Then she turned around and ran to the staircase. Troy got up and hid. Before Sharpay went upstairs, she turned to the "new guy" and said, "Don't forget to lock the door when you sneak out." Then she ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

_'Wow,'_ Troy thought. He started to go to his room, but something told him to check on Sharpay. He knocked on her door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. This time, he slightly opened the door. He peeked inside. Sharpay wasn't in there. He walked in the room. He looked around. "Where is she?" he whispered to himself as he walked onto the balcony.

"Up here," came a voice. Troy turned around to see Sharpay sitting on her roof. "I take it you heard the argument," she said.

Troy nodded and said, "And saw it." Sharpay sighed. Fresh tears started rolling down her face. Troy looked for a way to climb up onto the roof. Finally, he climbed a vine gate. He sat beside Sharpay and wrapped her in a hug. They sat like that for a while.

Finally, Sharpay said, "Troy, I don't want you here."

Troy looked at the top of her head. "What?"

"What I mean is that I don't want you to hear these arguments me and my mom get in," Sharpay explained.

_'She actually cares,' _Troy thought. "It's okay. Really," he said.

"It's embarrassing. We get in them often. I don't know why she does this when she knows how it affects me," Sharpay said.

Troy looked confused. "Why don't you just tell her?" he asked.

"I have plenty of times."

"That's rude," Troy said. Sharpay giggled. "Ha! I got you to smile," Troy said, lifting her head.

Sharpay smiled wider as a thought crept into her head. "You want a reward?" she asked.

"What?" Troy asked.

Sharpay sat up. "Do you want a reward for making me smile?"

"Okay," Troy said.

Sharpay leaned closer to his face. "How about I'll give you a kiss for everytime you make me smile."

Troy smiled and asked, "Really?"

Sharpay leaned closer, their lips centimeters apart. "Nope." Then she climbed down. Troy was stunned. Before she walked in her room, she looked at Troy and said, "I know. You want me."

Troy smiled and said, "Yeah right." Then he jumped down and ran after her.

--

Review,review,review


	3. Chapter 3

Older Guy

**Summary****: See Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer****: I own NOTHING. **

**--**

November 25

Sharpay woke up to the sound of her cell phone. She looked at her clock. It was 4 in the morning. _'What the hell,'_ she thought. She answered it. "What?" she asked sleepily.

"Now, is that any kind of way to answer the phone?" a voice asked.

Sharpay perked up a little. "Zeke?"

"Wake up, sleepy head," he said.

Sharpay turned on her lamp and sat up. "Zeke, it's 4 in the morning," she told him.

"Yeah, I know. I just went for a walk and decided I wanted too come see you," he said.

"What?" Sharpay asked, now fully awake.

"Look outside."

Sharpay got up and went to her balcony. She opened the door and walked to the railed. Sharpay looked down to see Zeke leaning on a time. She smiled. "You walked 2 miles just to see me, Zekie? That's sweet," she said into the phone.

"You know I'll do anything for my baby," he told her. "Now come walk with me."

Sharpay nodded and said, "Okay. I'll be down in a bit."

--

Sharpay walked to the front door with Zeke's hand in hers. "Thanks for the walk, Zeke," she said.

"Anytime," he said. He gave Sharpay what he had thought would be a short, sweet kiss, but he lingered there a little longer. He pressed Sharpay's back against the door while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist. Soon, they had to part due to lack of air. Zeke put his forehead against Sharpay's. "I'll see you later," he told her.

"Okay," she said weakly. He gave Sharpay one last peck before walking away.

Sharpay went inside. As soon as she closed the door, the lights came on. She turned around to see an angry Troy. "Hi," she said softly.

"Where were you?" Troy asked, walking closer.

"Uh, outside," Sharpay said.

"Where outside?" he asked.

"On the porch," Sharpay said, hoping he would buy it.

"Other than there."

"Ok, Troy. I'm not gonna lie to you," Sharpay said. Then she walked away.

_'At least she told the truth,' _Troy thought. "Sharpay!" he called, running after her.

Sharpay stopped and turned around. "Ok, Troy. So I walked to the park with Zeke," she said.

"It's 7 in the morning," Troy stated.

"Okay, but I left at 4," Sharpay told him.

Troy's eyes widen. "You were gone 3 hours?"

Sharpay nodded and said, "Yep."

"And then you make out on the door step," Troy said.

Sharpay's eyes widen this time. "You saw that?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yep. It's just another thing to tell your mom."

Sharpay's jaw fell. "What! Tell my mom? Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Because that's very dangerous, Shar," Troy told her.

"Zeke is not dangerous. Why do you care anyway? I bet you would do the same thing with Gabriella," Sharpay stated.

"Because I li…I…um.. I just do, ok?" Troy said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "So now you're tryin' to be my babysitter and not my boyfriend?" she asked.

Troy sighed and said, "I'm your friend and friends are supposed to take care of each other." Sharpay sighed. "Although, there is only one way I won't tell," Troy said.

"What?" Sharpay asked. He grinned. Sharpay's eyes widen. "No." Troy slowly nodded. "No."

"Oh yeah," Troy said.

"Come on. Please?" Sharpay begged.

Troy shrugged and said, "Alright. I'll just tell your mom and I'll tell Zeke you did anyway."

Sharpay's jaw fell. "So if I don't do it, you're gonna blackmail me?" she asked. Troy nodded. Sharpay sighed and said, "Ok, fine. I'll do it." Troy smiled and walked toward Sharpay. Before he got there, she put her hand on his chest to stop him. "But I can't right now," Sharpay told him.

"What? Why?" he asked. Sharpay started walking to her room while Troy followed.

"Because I have to get ready for my dad. He's visiting for Thanksgiving. I don't know when he'll be here, so I want to be prepared," Sharpay explained.

"Aww, you care about your dad that much," Troy teased.

"I miss him. A lot."

Troy walked towards his room. "Okay, I'll wait."

3 hours later

Sharpay fell on the couch, exhausted. "Whoo! I haven't done that in awhile," she said to herself.

Troy came and sat down beside Sharpay. "Yeah, you cleaned the whole house," he said. Sharpay closed her eyes. She snapped them open when she felt a pair of lips on hers.

She realized that they belonged to Troy. "What are you doing?" she asked in the kiss.

"Shh," Troy said. Then he grabbed the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. About six seconds later, he pulled away and smiled. "See, now you're in the clear," he told Sharpay. She smiled, but when she realized what had happened, she stopped.

She sat up and put her head in her hands. "I'm dating Zeke. You're dating Gabriella. Why would you do that?" Sharpay asked Troy without looking up.

Troy sighed. "Well, because first of all, I'm not dating Gabriella," Troy said.

Sharpay looked at him and asked, "You aren't? What happened?"

Troy looked down. "I found someone else."

Sharpay looked down and said, "Oh."

Troy faced Sharpay. He made her face him. He sighed. "Look. We've been friends for awhile now. But, I just feel like I can confess to you. It's gonna be hard, but….well here it goes." Sharpay just looked at him. "Sharpay, every since the day I met you, I've wanted to date you," Troy started. Sharpay nodded. "And I was so mad at you that time, because you didn't want to be near me and it made me frustrated. I was so happy when we became friends, because I could closer to you. I love holding you and being your comfort," Troy said.

Sharpay looked down. "If you liked me so much, then why did you go out with Gabriella?" she asked.

"You started dating Zeke and spending time with him and I felt so lonely. So I dated Gabriella so I'll have someone to be around me. I never really like her…and I never really liked you," Troy said. Sharpay looked at him, confusion evident on her face. Troy looked away. "I don't like you, Sharpay. I…I love you," he said. Sharpay let the news sink in. The more it did, the more she felt like she wanted to cry. Troy loved her, yet she was in a relationship with Zeke. She didn't want to hurt Troy and she most definitely didn't want to hurt Zeke. She sighed and a tear rolled down her face. Troy looked at her and she looked at him.

It was silent. Sharpay and Troy just stared at each other. Troy tried to wipe Sharpay's tears away, but Sharpay stood up. "I, I have to g-go get ready," she said. Then she ran to her room.

Troy fell back on the couch and huffed. 'Damn,' he thought.

Later that day

There was a knock on the door. Sharpay ran downstairs, completely changed. Before she opened the door, she straightened her dress. Then she opened the door. Immediately, a huge smile appeared on her face. "DADDY!" she screamed. Then she jumped in his arms. He dropped his bags and hugged her tight. He spun her around twice.

Troy stood at the top of the stairs wondering what all the screaming was about. He saw Sharpay hugging this man that was way too old to be Zeke. _'That must be her dad. Man he looks like he could kill someone,'_ he thought. He walked down a few steps and sat down and he watched.

"Daddy, I've missed sooo much," Sharpay said, still hugging him. She sounded like she was the brink of tears.

"I've missed you too, baby girl," her dad said. After awhile, they finally stopped hugging.

Sharpay finally let him in the house. "I'm so glad you're here," she said.

"I'm so glad to be here with you," her dad said. "So how've you been, baby girl?"

"I've been okay. A lot has been happening around here," Sharpay said. "Oh! Do you like the dress? I picked it out for you. I wasn't sure when you were coming, so I wanted to be prepared," she explained.

--

"You look beautiful, Sharpay" Troy heard her dad say. Troy actually took this time to look at Sharpay. She did look beautiful. She looked like a doll. She was wearing a blue dress that stopped above her knees. It had white flowers all over it. She wore doll shoes to match. She wore her hair out, letting her hair cascade down her shoulders to her back. She wore a headband to match her dress. Her accessories also matched.

_'If only I didn't scare her away,'_ Troy thought. Next thing he knew, she was calling him downstairs.

"Daddy, this is one of my newest friends, Troy. Troy, this is my dad," Sharpay introduced them. They shook hands and said their "hellos".

"So, Troy, have you tried anything with my daughter?" Sharpay's dad asked Troy.

Troy shook his head and said, "No, sir. Not that she'd response anyway. She has a boyfriend."

Sharpay's eyes widen. Her dad nodded. "Oh, really?" he asked, looking at Sharpay. She blushed and looked down. Troy had never seen Sharpay like this. "When will I get to meet this little boyfriend of yours?" he asked Sharpay.

She looked at him and smiled. "Really soon, I hope. Zeke is perfect. You'll love him. And he can cook," she informed her dad.

He smiled and said, "Do you think he'll cook tonight? I'm not really in the mood for tofu."

They laughed. Troy had to force a smile. He had felt a little pang of jealousy when Sharpay complimented Zeke. He had to shake it off quickly. He changed the subject. "You know Sharpay talks about you all the time. It feels like I'm standing in front of a celebrity," he said.

Sharpay wrapped her arms around her dad and said, "Oh, please. My daddy is royalty."

Her dad kissed her forehead and said, "And this is my little princess." Sharpay giggled. Troy liked it when Sharpay acted like this. She acted sweet, nice, and innocent around her dad. Not all mean and tough. Just then, her dad looked around and asked, "Sharpay, where's your mother?"

Sharpay's smile faded. She forced one back on. "She, she went to the, um, the store. S-she should be, be back i-in a…bit," she stuttered. Troy realized that Sharpay stutters when she's lying or nervous.

Sharpay's dad gave her a look. Sharpay avoided eye contact. "Sharpay?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked without looking at him.

He lifted her head and asked, "Where's your mother?"

"Sh-she's…uh…uh, um…she's-," she was interrupted by the door closing.

"Hi, Curtis."

Sharpay's dad let go of Sharpay and turned around. Sharpay quickly walked over to Troy. He smirked at her. Sharpay put her arm around his waist and said, "Don't." He smiled and put his around her shoulders. "Oh, my dad's name is Curtis Evans or CJ. His middle name is Jacob," she told him. Troy nodded.

Just then, Gwen looked at Sharpay. "Sharpay, you and Troy go upstairs while me and your father talk," she said.

Sharpay put her hand on her hip and asked, "Why can't I hear?"

Gwen sighed. CJ looked at Sharpay and said, "Sharpay, please go upstairs." Sharpay huffed, rolled her eyes, and pulled Troy upstairs.

Sharpay sat at her computer spinning in around in her chair, while Troy laid on her bed. She stopped and looked at him. "Everything was fine before she arrived," she said.

Troy didn't even sit or look at her. "You can't be mad at her for wanting to talk to your dad," he said. Sharpay sighed. Troy got up and pulled Sharpay out of the seat. He sat down and pulled Sharpay down to sit on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, the way we are around each other, it's like we're going out," Troy said after awhile. "I mean, look how we're sitting."

Sharpay buried her face in his neck. "Do you want me to break up with Zeke?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Troy sighed. "Truthfully?" he asked. Sharpay nodded. "Yes…no. I can't ask you to do that," he said.

He felt Sharpay smile in his neck. "You have a very comfy neck," she said. Then she kissed it. She closed her eyes. He did too. Just then, they heard their names being called from downstairs. They got up and went downstairs.

--

Sharpay was starting to breathe harder while her dad talked to her. Everyone could tell she was getting angry by her facial expression.

"But I want you stay," she said while her eyes turned glassy.

"I understand that, Sharpay," CJ told her.

Sharpay shook her head and said, "I don't believe you do."

"Sharpay, I want to stay," CJ started.

"Then why don't you?" Sharpay asked.

"Pay," Troy whispered. They all looked at him. He looked at Sharpay. "Listen to him." Sharpay looked down. Then she looked at her dad, telling him she was listening.

"Sharpay," CJ said, "It's your mother's choice." Sharpay glanced at her mom. "And we have really good lives." He could tell Sharpay wanted to say something. "What is it?" Sharpay shook her head. CJ knew she wanted to listen to Troy and listen. He gave her a look. "Tell me."

Sharpay sniffed and hugged him. "It's just…you two have good lives. I don't. I can't stand not seeing you everyday. I get so used to you being here when you visit and then it dongs on me that you don't live here when you walk out the door. I'd rather not see you and miss you than to see you, get used to seeing you, and feel so bad when you leave."

There was a long silence. CJ thought of something that might make Sharpay feel better. "I have you know that I'm staying until New Year's," he said.

Sharpay looked at him, smiling. "Really?" she asked. Sharpay lightly screamed and hugged her father tighter. Everyone in the room smiled. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Sharpay pulled away and wiped her tears. "I'll get it," she said. She walked to the door. When she opened it, Zeke was standing there. She smiled and said, "Hi."

Zeke's smile faded when he looked at her. "What's wrong? You look like you've crying," he asked, concerned.

Sharpay smiled even more. She looked back at her dad and said, "Hold on." She walked outside with Zeke and closed the door.

3 minutes later

Sharpay came back in with Zeke following her. She pulled him to stand in front of CJ. "Daddy, this is Zeke, my boyfriend," she said, "And Zeke, this is my dad."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you, sir," Zeke said.

"Same here and please, call me Curtis. That goes for you too, son," CJ said to Zeke and Chris.

Everyone started having a conversation. Just talking and enjoying each other's company. Soon, it was time for dinner. The chef was cooking. He wouldn't allow Zeke to cook. They sat around the table, preparing for what was for dinner that night. To Troy's dissatisfaction, Sharpay was sitting between Zeke and CJ having a very good conversation. He stared at her throughout most of dinner. Troy couldn't help but be pissed as he watched Sharpay and Zeke. She basically suggested that she would break up with him earlier, but now she was all over him like white on rice. When dinner was over, everyone sat in the living room. CJ and Gwen sat in the 2-seater couch, Zeke sat in the 1-seater chair with Sharpay sitting on his lap, and Troy sat across from them in the other 1-seater chair.

"So, Mr. Baylor," CJ said, "Tell me about yourself."

Zeke, going along with it, smiled and said, "Alright, Mr. Johnson. Well, I'm 16. I'm a junior in high school." Sharpay giggled and hit him lightly across the arm. Zeke chuckled and said, "My best subject is Algebra 2. I play basketball and baseball. I'm second smartest in my class. In college, I plan on majoring in law. So, if I don't become a professional chef, I will be a lawyer. Oh, and I go out with the cutest freshman on this planet and I could always cook for her." Then Zeke kissed Sharpay's nose.

Sharpay smiled and said, "Awww." Then she kissed Zeke's nose. CJ and Gwen smiled. Troy scoffed. Everybody looked at him.

"Do you have something to say, Troy?" CJ asked.

Troy looked at him. "Yeah, I do," he said. Then he looked at Zeke with fire in his eyes. This startled Zeke. "You think you're the shit, don't you?" Troy asked. Zeke was taken aback. Sharpay's eyes widen. "Troy!" she exclaimed. "I'm second smartest in my class, I play two sports, and golly, sir, I'm gonna be a lawyer," Troy mocked Zeke. Zeke was getting angry while Sharpay was already pissed. CJ and Gwen looked from Chris to Zeke and back to Chris.

This time, Zeke spoke up. "Dude, what's your damage? Are you jealous or something? Mad that I'm smart and with Sharpay and you're not?" he asked.

Troy shot him a long, hard death glare and said, "You're my damage and the hell if I am jealous of you, and, yes, I'm pissed that Sharpay would date a geek like you when she clearly wants to be with me!"

Sharpay was furious. "Shut the hell up, Troy!" she yelled. Zeke was getting angrier the more he thought about what he said. Troy, not wanting to get into it with Sharpay in front of her parents, just nodded.

He looked at her parents and said, "Excuse me."

Then he got up and went to the backyard. Zeke angrily, but gently pushed Sharpay off him and stood up. "Nice meeting you. I have to go. Later, Sharpay," he said. Then he walked out. Sharpay huffed angrily and stomped to the backyard to confront Troy.

CJ and Gwen looked at each other. "That was interesting," Gwen said.

CJ nodded and said, "Yeah…Let's go to sleep, now."

Gwen nodded and said, "Let's."

--

"And where the hell do you get off telling Zeke that I want to be with you?" Sharpay asked Troy.

Troy tried to calm his nerves. "Because if you didn't, you wouldn't have asked me if I wanted you to break up with him. You wouldn't have smiled when I kissed you. You wouldn't be as close to me as you are. You wouldn't share things with me you don't even tell your parents," he said.

Sharpay sighed, calming down. "So you sabotage my relationship so you can have a shot at me? You're such a freakin' sweetheart," she said, crossing her arms and looking away.

Troy stepped closer and said, "I'm not trying to sabotage your relationship. I just couldn't cope with the fact that you were all over him after all we been through."

Sharpay looked at Troy, still a little mad. "Because of what you said, Zeke wouldn't even say bye to me. He said later. He wouldn't even look at me. He even pushed me off his lap," she said.

Troy clenched his fists and asked, "He pushed you?"

"Not like that," Sharpay assured him. Then she walked to the pool, kicked off her shoes, sat at the edge, and let her feet dangle in the water. Troy did the same, only he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt Sharpay tense up.

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. Sharpay eased.

She let a tear fall from each eye. "So am I," she whispered back. Then she rested against his chest and sighed. They sat and looked at the stars for the rest of the night.

--

I forgot to mention that there was gonna be some Zekepay in this story,but it's mostly ,anyway,review!


	4. Chapter 4

Older Guy

**Summary****: See Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer****: I own NOTHING. **

**--**

The next day

Sharpay walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. She sat on a stool on the island. She took a Granny Smith apple from the bowl in the middle of the table. Just then, Gwen walked in. She sat on a stool drinking coffee. "Good morning, Sharpay," she said.

Sharpay smiled and said, "Good morning."

It was quiet for a few more minutes until Gwen broke the silence. "Do you want to hang out today? Just us girls? We never spend time together like we used to," she asked.

Sharpay looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Mom, I'm getting older. That's the reason why we don't spend time together. But you didn't have to add that 'We don't spend time together' thing. I would love to hang out with you…as long as you don't make us get matching outfits," Sharpay said. Gwen and Sharpay laughed.

--

Gwen and Sharpay walked out the mall with like twenty bags each, laughing. They got in the car and started to drive home. They spent the first few minutes talking about how much fun they had. Then it got quiet. "Are you happy? With Zeke?" Gwen asked Sharpay after a moment.

Sharpay looked at her and said, "Yes. At least I think so. I thought I loved him. Maybe it's strong like. I don't know."

"What was that last night?" Gwen asked.

"Troy likes me. He told me he wanted to be my boyfriend. Seeing how close we are and how much he likes me, he couldn't stand that I was giving Zeke all of my attention," Sharpay explained.

"You like him, don't you?" Gwen asked.

"I guess I do. It's confusing. I really want to be with Zeke, but I like Troy? We have so much fun and he always finds a way to calm me down. I just don't think it's fair to Zeke. If I really do like Troy as much as I think I do, it's wrong to string Zeke along. I just need time to think," Sharpay said. Gwen nodded. Sharpay took out her cell phone and sent Zeke a text.

_Zeke, cum 2 my house this afternoon. I really need 2 tlk 2 u about sumthing important._

Then she put it away and sighed. It was quiet the rest of the way home.

At the house

When Gwen and Sharpay walked in the house, Troy and CJ attacked them from behind. They picked them up and spun them around. Gwen and Sharpay laughed. When they put them down, Sharpay dropped her bags and tackled Troy. Unfortunately, Troy overpowered her and rolled her over. Then he started tickling her. Sharpay began laughing hysterically. Gwen and CJ watched them, smiling. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Gwen went to answer the door.

"Zeke, hi," she said.

Zeke smiled and said, "Hey, Mrs. Evans. Is Sharpay here?"

Gwen nodded and said, "Yeah, she's on the floor."

Zeke arched an eyebrow and said, "Ookay." Gwen let him in.

They walked into the living room. When Zeke walked in, a frown appeared on his face. He saw Sharpay on her hands and knees trying to get away and Troy bent over her, tickling her. Sharpay fell over, causing Troy to fall on top of her. She managed to push Troy off her. Then she looked up to see her smiling parents and Zeke, who was less enthused. "Zeke! Hi, baby!" she said. Then she ran up and hugged him."I'm glad you could make it."

He hugged back, but not as tight. "Well, you wanted me to come over," Zeke said, putting emphasis on "wanted" to piss Troy off(1). It worked. Troy scoffed, shook his head with an angry smile, clenched his fists, and looked away. Zeke had a satisfied smile on his face. Sharpay felt the tension, so she thought quickly.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you. So how about you help me carry my bags upstairs and we can talk," Sharpay said with a suggestive smile playing on her lips.

"Alright," Zeke said with that same smile. He walked past her and picked up half of her bags. When he started up the stairs, Sharpay's smile faded. Now, she looked sad. She looked at her mom. Gwen nodded. Sharpay turned back around and sighed. Troy looked at her, confused. CJ looked at her, concerned. Sharpay picked up the rest of her bags and started walking upstairs. When she got to her room, Zeke was waiting on the bed. "Alright, you ready to talk?" he asked with that same smile. Sharpay put on a half smile. "Okay, Zeke. Let's talk."

******

"Damn, Shar. I didn't think you actually wanted to talk," Zeke said, getting off her.

Sharpay sat up and fixed her shirt. "Well, I did say I wanted to talk to you," she said.

"But you had that smile," Zeke explained.

"That was to get you upstairs," Sharpay told him.

"Oh," Zeke said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry for giving you the wrong idea," Sharpay apologized.

"It's alright. I'm a little horny today anyway," Zeke assured her.

Sharpay giggled and said, "Okay."

Zeke looked at Sharpay and asked, "What's up?"

Sharpay sighed and said, "Ok, Zeke. Here's the deal."

--

Troy and CJ stood outside the door. They were listening the whole time. It took all their willpower not to bust in their after hearing what Zeke said.

Gwen walked upstairs and looked at them. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shhh," they said.

She raised an eyebrow at them. "Whatever is going on in there is their business and Curtis, you should be ashamed of yourself," she said.

"But she's my daughter," CJ whined.

"And you should trust her. Let's go," Gwen said, pulling him away. Troy chuckled and kept listening.

--

"I don't want to string you along. I'm sorry," Sharpay said, looking down. She looked back up to see a very, very pissed off Zeke.

"So, you're breaking up with me, because a guy likes you and you think you like him back?!" he exclaimed.

Sharpay jumped. "Zeke, I'm-," she started.

"And you don't want to hurt me?!" he interrupted.

Sharpay jumped again. "Zeke, I'm-," she tried again.

"Don't you know you're hurting me by breaking up with me?!" he exclaimed. Sharpay didn't say anything. "Huh?!" Zeke yelled. This time, Sharpay jumped up off the bed. Zeke stood up with his fists clenched. "So, who is this guy, Sharpay? Huh?" Zeke asked, walking closer. Sharpay started backing up. "Who is it, Sharpay?" Zeke asked again, getting impatient. Sharpay kept backing up. "Who is it?!" Zeke yelled. Sharpay hit the wall with a thud. Zeke was in her face now. "Who?!" he yelled, grabbing her arms.

"Troy!" Sharpay screamed, answering his question.

Troy, on the other hand, thought she was calling him and barged into the room. When Troy saw what was going on, he immediately took action. He quickly went over there and pushed Zeke away from Sharpay. "Get your hands off her!" he exclaimed. Zeke, who got a lot more pissed when Troy touched him, swung at Troy with all his might. Troy, with his fast reflexes, ducked, and Zeke hit Sharpay instead. Zeke didn't even care. Sharpay fell to the floor, holding her face in pain. She could practically feel the bruise forming. This put Troy in overdrive. He went at Zeke with everything in him.

When it was all said and done, Troy had Zeke pinned up against the wall. He was still fuming. "If you ever put your hands on her again, I swear, I will break every bone in your body. Now, get the hell out of here and if you don't want that message repeated, don't bring your ass back," Troy spat. Then he let go of Zeke and pushed him out the door. Then Troy went to talk to Sharpay. She had crawled out onto the balcony and sat in one of the chairs. Troy's anger subsided when he saw her crying. He went over and sat in the chair with her. He picked her up and put her in his lap. He just let her cry while he rubbed her back and rocked her. "Shh, Sharpay, it's okay. It's all over now. I'm here. I'll never let him do that to you again, I promise. I'm so sorry, Pay. I love you," Troy whispered to her.

By the time he was finished, Sharpay had stopped crying. Now, she was just sniffing. She looked at him and smiled. Troy smiled back. He noticed the bruise on Sharpay's left cheek and gently kissed it. Sharpay winced a bit. Then it felt a little better. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," Troy whispered.

Sharpay was quiet. Then she said, "I'm just glad you were there." Troy smiled. "It's like you were right outside the door," Sharpay said, raising an eyebrow at him. He chuckled. There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other. Troy leaned forward and stopped when their lips were inches apart. Sharpay smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you, Troy. Thank you so much for being here for me," Sharpay said.

Troy smiled. Sharpay couldn't resist it anymore, so she closed the gap between them. They closed their eyes and let the sensation between them take over. Sharpay, without breaking away, straddled Troy. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Sharpay wrapped his arms around her waist, as if they were trying to pull each other closer than they they didn't want to, they broke the kiss so they could breathe. They put their foreheads together. They were both breathing hard. They just stared at each other and smiled. After they caught their breath, Sharpay was the first to speak.

"I think I have feelings for you," she said.

"Cool," Troy said. Sharpay bit her lip and smiled. "So, do you wanna, like, go out with me? Like a-," Troy started.

He stopped when Sharpay sat up. She smiled widely at him. "Troy Alexander Bolton, are you asking out on a date?" she asked.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess I am." He smiled back. "So, how about Friday?"

Sharpay nodded. "Okay," she said, like a little school girl. Then she got up. She positioned herself so her back was lying against Troy's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her smiled. He finally got the girl he's always wanted and it took all this. At first, he just wanted her for her looks, but now that he's gotten to know her, he realized that there is way more to her than that. She was a trooper. "Please don't tell my parents," Sharpay whispered, interrupting Troy's thoughts. He looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed.

"Why?" he asked. "They should know."

"I know, but I don't want them to make a big scene. Especially my dad. He would kill Zeke. As much as I want him dead right now, I would wake up missing him. I know it. So promise me you won't. Tell me," Sharpay said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Troy sighed and said, "I promise I won't tell."

"Thanks, Troy," Sharpay said, smiling.

Troy lightly kissed her forehead. "No problem," he said, smiling back.

The next day

Gwen woke up extra early to start dinner;the butlers and chefs had the day off. She decided to check on everyone before she checked CJ. He was sleep. She checked Troy. He was sleep. She expected Sharpay to be sleep, too, but when she opened the door, Sharpay was curled up on her bed, crying. She walked in and shut the door. She approached Sharpay and sat on the bed."What's wrong?" she asked. Sharpay shook her head. "Don't give me that," Gwen said.

"Mo-mom, I'm, I'm f-fine. I-I'll be be-better at break-breakfast. I pr-promise," Sharpay cried. Gwen sighed. She figured she wouldn't say anything if she didn't want to. She stood up and left the room.

At breakfast

Sharpay was the last one to go downstairs. She quietly sat at the island. She didn't look at anyone, but they looked at her. Sharpay picked at her breakfast. She wasn't all that hungry, even though she was up most the night crying. She was crying, because she kept thinking about the incident with Zeke. It kept replaying in her mind. It seemed to repeat the part when he hit her the most.

She thought about how sweet and kind Zeke was and then how there was a sudden change. His anger got the best of him. Just thinking about it at breakfast brought tears to her eyes. She was determined to not let them fall.

Troy looked at Sharpay, concerned. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he couldn't for some reason. He looked at her parents and they looked at him. He gave them a look. They nodded and left he room.

Troy looked at Sharpay again. She still didn't look up. He reached over and placed his hand on her knee. She looked up at him, her eyes puffy. Troy's eyes softened. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sharpay didn't look say ,she looked down again. Troy lightly squeezed her knee. "Sharpay?" he asked. Sharpay gently pushed his hand away, stood up, and quickly walked out the kitchen.

Troy got up and ran after her. When he got close enough to grab her, they were near the pool. He turned her around to see tears rolling down her face. She hugged him like her life depended on it and just cried. Troy hugged her back just as tight. Seeing her like that made him sad.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong," Troy begged. Sharpay was crying so hard that she was shaking.

"I keep thinking about it," she said, "It keeps replaying over and over. Especially when he…" she trailed off. Troy knew what she was talking about. "He was so sweet and nice, but he changed. He showed me his true side. It hurts just thinking about," Sharpay explained. She kept crying.

Troy rubbed her back and said, "Shhh. It's okay. It's all over now. Calm down."

Those words seemed to soothe Sharpay, because she slowly calmed down. She looked at him and sniffed. He looked at her and wiped her tears. Sharpay laughed and shook her head. "I'm such a drama queen," she said. "So emotional."

Troy chuckled. "After all this, I would be scared if you weren't. You're just cute,that's all," he said.

"No I'm not," Sharpay said in a baby voice.

Troy lightly kissed her. "Yes you are," he said.

Sharpay smiled. "Thank you, Troy. For being here by my side," Sharpay said.

"Anytime," he said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her inside.

--

Reviews!

(1)-He was referring to back when Troy first got there and Sharpay didn't want him there and that she wanted Zeke to there at that time.


	5. Chapter 5

Older Guy

**Summary****: See Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer****: I own NOTHING. **

**--**

The next day

Troy looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He was dressed quite simple. He wore a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants, and black shoes. He went downstairs and noticed that Sharpay was still in her room.

--

Sharpay stood in front of her full length mirror, holding two outfits up to her. She wanted something that showed off her figure and was tight in all the right places.

She tossed the two outfits she was holding across the room and picked up a dress. She had clothes everywhere. When she put the dress in front of her, she practically fell in love with it. The dress was black and silver. It was sleeveless and it stopped at the middle of her thighs. There were two holes in the sides, one on each side, exposing her sides. The silver outlined the holes. It hugged her body, but not too tight(1). She quickly put it on, along with open toe, silver, four-inch heels. Then she put on some glittery lip gloss and glittery eye shadow. She put on some clear, glittery nail polish.

She put on a silver necklace and one bracelet to match. She put on a silver and black ring, in the shape of a crown, on the ring finger of her left hand. Her hair was already styled. It was up in a curly ponytail with a black, silver, and black and silver ribbon tied around it. She had a bang that was swooped to the left. She looked at herself in her full length mirror again. "I look good," she whispered to herself. Then she grabbed her purse.

--

Troy sat on the couch. CJ and Gwen were down too, waiting with cameras. Troy looked at them, amused. "Sharpay always looks good," they said, laughing.

"Go stand at the door. I'll go see if she's ready," Gwen said to Troy. He went to the door as she went upstairs. Troy turned around to see CJ standing right in front of him, giving him a hard stare. Troy jumped.

"If you hurt or demean her in any way, you won't live to tell about. Got it?" he asked, darkly. Troy nodded, his eyes wide. Troy turned around and looked at the door. He let out a breath he didn't know he was then, CJ tapped him. "Look," he whispered. Troy turned around and saw Sharpay walking down the stairs. Troy swore his heart sped up ten times faster. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't stop smiling.

Sharpay walked over to Troy. When she touched his arm, he started to breathe. "You look…" Troy started.

Sharpay leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Fine, hot, sexy, beyond description?"

Troy nodded and said, "You do and then some." Sharpay smiled.

"Alright, okay, let's take some pictures," Gwen said, holding up the camera.

--

"A party? Wow," Sharpay said when they arrived. Troy simply nodded and guided her inside. He took her to a table near the back. They sat there in silence for a minute.

Just then, a guy came up on stage. Troy figured it was the host of the party. "Alright, party people! It's time for the entertainment part of the party. So put the lights out there and let's find our lucky winners," he said. Just then, two spotlights started searching the crowd. After a minute, it landed on Troy and Sharpay. Their eyes went wide.

"Alright, we got our winners! Come up here and see what you've won!" he exclaimed.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other. "Should we?" Troy asked.

Sharpay smiled, seeing it was the first time he spoke to her since they got there. She nodded and said, "I think we should."

He took Sharpay's hand. They stood up and walked toward the stage. As they walked, everyone cheered. They went up the steps and walked to the guy. "Ok, you ready for your prize?" he asked. They nodded, still smiling."Alright! You've won…these two mics to sing us a song!" he exclaimed, handing them the mics.

Their smiles vanished. "What?" they asked in unison. The guy walked off the stage. They looked out to the crowd, who looked at them expectantly.

Just then, the music came on. It was "This Is Me". Troy and Sharpay knew they weren't getting out of this now. It came to the part where Sharpay was supposed to sing. She smiled at Troy and shrugged.

(Sharpay)

_I've always the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_When you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

Just then, Troy walked over to Sharpay and pulled her closer to him. He looked her in the eyes.

(Troy)

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Sharpay smiled widely at him.

(Troy)

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

(Troy & Sharpay)

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

(Sharpay)

_This is real, this is me_

(Troy & Sharpay)

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

(Troy)

_Now I've found who I am_

(Troy & Sharpay)

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

(Sharpay)

_This is me_

(Troy)

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

(Sharpay)

_This is me_

_Yeah_

(Troy)

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

(Troy & Sharpay)

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

Troy pulled Sharpay closer until their bodies were pressed together.

(Troy & Sharpay)

_This is me _

Then the music stopped. Their bodies were pressed together and their faces were inches apart. The crowd went wild. Once they realized where they were, they let go.

They faced the crowd and smiled. The random guy came back on stage. He took their mics from them and spoke into one. "Yeah! That was awesome! You guys rocked! Give it up one more time!" he exclaimed. The crowd cheered some it settled down, the guy said, "Okay, time for the real prize. You have won a fully paid, tax free, romantic trip…back to your seat! Alright!" Everyone laughed, including Troy and Sharpay. They walked off the stage. As they did, everyone cheered. They went back to their seats. The music was playing and people were dancing again.

"That was fun," Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing like that," Troy said. Sharpay smiled. Just then, a slow song came on. Sharpay smiled wider. She looked at Troy. He looked at her."Do you wanna dance?" he asked. Sharpay nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They made their way to the middle. When they got there, Troy turned around and faced Sharpay. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. Sharpay rested her head on Troy's shoulder. They danced.

_Only you _

_Can make this world seem right_

_Only you_

_Can make the darkness bright_

"I love this song," Sharpay said. It was "Only You(And You Alone)" by Alvin and the Chipmunks. Troy smiled.

_Only you and you alone_

_Can thrill me like you do_

_And fill my heart with love_

_For only you_

"This is perfect; being here with you. I love yo-…it. I love it," Sharpay said, hoping Troy didn't catch her slip up. Too bad he did, though. He just didn't say anything. He just smiled.

_Only you_

_Can make this change in me_

_For it's true_

_You are my destiny_

Troy looked at Sharpay, still smiling. Sharpay looked up at him. "What?" she asked. She lifted her head up. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that…" Troy trailed off. Then he pulled Sharpay closer and kissed her. About 5 seconds later, he pulled back. Sharpay looked at him and smiled."I love you, too," Troy finished with a smile.

Sharpay's eyes widen. "You heard that?" she asked. Troy nodded. Sharpay smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder.

_When you hold my hand_

_I understand_

_That magic that you do_

_You're my dream come true_

_My one and only you_

During the whole time they were there, someone has been watching them. That someone was very pissed that they were together. That person used to date one of them and they were broken up with for the other person. "I'm gonna kill them on Monday," the person said.

Later that night

Troy and Sharpay walked in the house. It was pretty dark, except the light in the upstairs hallway. Sharpay turned to Troy. "My parents are asleep," she said with a suggestive smile.

Troy caught her drift. "Hmm, darkness. I like that," he said pulling her closer. Sharpay giggled as she pulled Troy down and kissing him.

After a few seconds, they started frenching. After a few more seconds, they started getting a little handsy. Troy slid his hands through the holes in Sharpay's dress and caressed her back. Just then, someone cleared their throat. Troy and Sharpay immediately pulled apart and looked upstairs to see CJ with a frown.

Sharpay was so nervous. She put on a half smile. "Hi, daddy," she said. He narrowed his eyes at her. She bit her lip. "Night, Troy," she mumbled. Then she walked upstairs and as she walked by her dad, she mumbled a, "Goodnight."

Troy licked his lips and wiped the corners of his mouth. Then he started going upstairs. When he got to CJ, he slowed down. "I'm just gonna…" Troy stopped. He could've sworn he heard CJ growl at him. So, he quickened his pace and went to his room.

Later that morning

Troy came downstairs and walked to the kitchen. He stopped at the door when he saw CJ sitting in there. He wanted to turn around and go back upstairs, because he really didn't want to die for being caught playing tonsil hockey and feeling up his daughter.

Just as soon as he turned around, he heard his voice. "Come here, son," CJ said.

Troy froze. _'How did he see me? His back was to me,_' Troy thought as he walked in and sat across the table from him. CJ put down his newspaper and looked at Troy.

"I know you like my daughter. There's no doubt about that. But I have a problem with what I saw. A big problem. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, but she's my daughter and no dad wants to see their baby girl doing that. In fact, that wasn't the smartest decision to stand right there. Look, son. I like you and trust you 97 percent with my daughter. Don't do anything that would change that."

--

Sharpay and Troy were laughing on a park bench. "I didn't even know he saw me," Troy said while Sharpay kept laughing.

Sharpay calmed down enough to say, "My mom talked to me this morning, too. Apparently, my dad told her."

Troy kissed Sharpay's forehead. "I'm so glad you're my girlfriend," he said.

"Me too," Sharpay replied, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. He put his arm around her then, Troy's cell phone rang. "Tell your groupies that you're busy with your girlfriend," Sharpay said.

Troy smiled and said, "Yeah, okay." When he looked at his caller id, his smile faded. "Oh, shit," he whispered.

Sharpay looked at him. "What's wrong," she asked. Then she looked at his caller id. She rolled eyes and sat up, crossing her arms. She looked at Troy and he looked at her. The phone kept ringing. That was the third time the person called that day since they had been together. "You gonna get that?" Sharpay asked. "Maybe so she can stop calling." Troy sighed and looked at the phone. For some reason, it hadn't stopped ringing. Sharpay was getting annoyed.

So she took Troy's phone. She flipped it open and turned it off. Then she closed it and gave it back to him. Troy looked at her and said, "You did not just turn off my phone."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said, "You're lucky I didn't break it. Gosh, I hate your ringtone. It never stops."

Troy pulled her beside him. Then he whispered in her ear, "I never stop."

Sharpay smiled and said with pure sarcasm, "I'm sure."

Troy chuckled. "You wanna test me?" he asked.

"No," Sharpay said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"Maybe I wanna walk around the park," Sharpay said, still walking. Troy just sat there looking around. Sharpay stopped and looked at him. "With my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Oh!" Troy said, hopping up.

The next day

Sharpay was at her talking to Kelsi and Martha. "Yeah, that test was so hard," Martha said.

"It really was," Kelsi agreed.

Sharpay laughed and then, out of nowhere, Gabriella came up, turned Sharpay around, and pushed her up against the lockers. "What the-," Sharpay started, but Gabriella interrupted her.

"You're Sharpay, right?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said.

"Good," Gabriella said.

"Uh,what is your problem?" Sharpay asked.

Everyone was watching. Gabriella's friend was trying to persuade her to leave Sharpay alone and Kelsi and Martha didn't know what was going on. "You're my problem!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What? What did I-," Sharpay started.

"You're the bitch that got Troy to break up with me!" Gabriella interrupted again. When Sharpay heard that, she immediately got mad.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, bitch? If anyone's a bitch, it's you!" Sharpay exclaimed, pushing Gabriella away.

Gabriella's friend grabbed her arm. "No, you're the bitch! Troy is mine!" she exclaimed trying to pull away.

Sharpay stepped closer. "Then, why is he with me?!" Sharpay said.

"Because you stole him, you little home wrecker!" Gabriella yelled, really trying to get away now.

"I didn't steal him. He wanted me to begin with," Sharpay said. Gabriella, with her free arm, swung, and slapped Sharpay upside her head. Just when Sharpay was about to attack her, Kelsi and Martha stepped in front of her and held her back. Somehow, Sharpay reached over them and punched Gabriella in the face.

Gabriella was so mad, she snatched her arm away and grabbed Sharpay's hair and Sharpay grabbed her hair and they both started hitting each other. All the while, their friends were trying to break them up. After a short while, they finally got them apart. "Come on, Gabs. The principal is coming," Gabriella's friend said, pulling her away.

"This isn't over!" Gabriella yelled.

"Of course it isn't!" Sharpay replied, getting pulled the other direction. Everyone ran in different directions when the principal showed up.

--

Troy was in his class talking, waiting for class to start. Just then, Gabriella and her friend walked in. Gabriella walked past Troy saying, "You need to keep your pet in check before she gets hurt again."

Her friend said, "Come on." Gabriella rolled her eyes and followed her. Troy looked at Gabriella, confused. Just then, two of Troy's friends, Charles and Jason, ran over to him.

"Hey, man, I just heard Gabriella and Sharpay got in a fight," Charles said.

"Yeah, they said Gabriella won," Jason said.

Charles looked at him and said, "I heard Sharpay won."

"I heard it was a tie," Chad said, walking up to them.

Troy looked at Gabriella and then back at them. "Do you know what the fight was about?" he asked.

"They said Gabriella was mad, because you broke up with her for Sharpay," Meagan, Charles's girlfriend, said. She had just walked in when he asked the question. She walked over to Charles and put her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulders.

Troy looked at the clock. There was 10 minutes left before class started. He walked out the classroom. If you walk, it takes about 5 minutes to get to Sharpay's class. So, he decided to jog. When he got to her room, he saw the teacher wasn't in there. So, he just walked in. Sharpay sat behind Martha. She was turned around talking to Taylor, who sat behind her.

Troy started walking towards her. Martha turned around and tapped Sharpay. "Here comes your boyfriend," she said.

Sharpay turned around and asked, "What?" Then Troy knelt down beside her. Sharpay looked at him, confused.

"I heard you got in a fight with Gabriella," Troy said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "News sure does travel fast around here," she said.

"Who won? I heard a lot of different stories," Troy told her.

"Does it really matter? Everyone is gonna have different opinions about it. Besides, we didn't even finish," Sharpay explained.

"So, it's not over?" he asked.

"No. Didn't she just say they didn't finish?" Taylor said, butting in. She and Troy didn't like each other too had a little run-in with each other, which caused Taylor to completely stop liking , they tolerated each other, and only because Troy and Sharpay were going out.

Troy looked at her. "I don't believe I was talking to you, Taylor," he said.

"So? I'm tired of you asking stupid questions when she's already answered them," she said.

"Look, you little-," Troy started.

"Troy!" Sharpay interrupted and he sighed.

"Yeah, that's right. Be a good dog and listen to your master," Taylor said.

"If anybody's a dog, it's you," Troy said.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Okay,I really don't know why you two don't like each other," Sharpay said.

Troy scoffed. "She doesn't like me. She has a problem with everybody," he said.

"No, I don't. So, shut up!" Taylor said.

"No!" Troy replied.

"Can we just get back to our conversation please, Taylor?" Sharpay asked. Taylor rolled her eyes and started talking to Kelsi.

"Now, like I was saying," Troy said, "Sharpay, the smart thing to do is just let go." Sharpay's eyes widen.

"Let it go? If you think I'm gonna let your obsessed ex-girlfriend get away with what she did, you got another thing coming."Just when Troy was about to say something else, the teacher walked in.

"Troy, what are doing in here?" Mrs. Lewis(2) asked.

Troy looked at her and stood up. He walked up to her and said, "I came to see you, Mrs. Lewis. How you doing today? You look nice."

Mrs. Lewis smiled. "Nice try. Go to class," she said.

"Alright, Mrs. Lewis, it's like that?Fine, it's over. Don't call me, begging for me back either," he said. The class started laughing.

"Boy," Mrs. Lewis said, taking a step closer.

"Alright, I'm going," Troy said, walking out. Two seconds later, he poked his head back in and said, "Bye, ladies."

"Bye, Troy," they all said in unison.

Then he looked at Sharpay and said, "Bye,Shar."

Sharpay smiled and said, "Bye, Troy."

Troy looked at Mrs. Lewis. "Can I give her a kiss?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Ah, you're just mad, because I moved on," Troy said, smiling.

"If you don't take your butt to class," Mrs. Lewis warned. The class laughed some more. Troy left. Mrs. Lewis looked at Sharpay and asked, "What do you see in that boy?" The class laughed. Sharpay smiled and shrugged.

After school

Troy and Sharpay were walking home. They were laughing about what happened that morning. "Hey!" someone yelled from behind them. They turned around to see Gabriella and her friend approaching them. Their smiles faded.

Troy glanced at Sharpay. She didn't look too mad, but looks can be deceiving. Gabriella and her friend walked up to them. "Hi, Troy," Gabriella said.

"Hey," Troy replied.

Then she looked at Sharpay. "We have unfinished business," she said.

"Yes, we do," Sharpay said. Troy put his hand on her lower back. Sharpay looked at him. He shook his sighed and looked back at Gabriella. "You know what, Gabriella? I'm not gonna fight you, because this whole is situation is stupid," she said.

Gabriella smirked and said, "Or you're just scared."

Sharpay looked at the ground, trying to keep her composure. She let out a deep breath. She clenched her fists. "Sharpay," Troy said. She looked at him and smiled, unclenching her fists.

She looked at Gabriella again. "You can call it what you want, but the reason Troy broke up with you is not my fault. It's yours," she said.

Gabriella blinked. "Excuse me?" she asked. Sharpay nodded.

"Yes. It's yours. Even if I wasn't in the picture, Troy would've broken up with you regardless," she said, "Maybe not as quick, but he still would have. You wanna know why? It's because you don't like the guys you date. You just get with them to show them off. You're trying to say that 'I always have boyfriends, because I look just that good.',"

Troy snickered. They looked at him. "Sorry. Go 'head," he mumbled.

Sharpay shook her head and looked back at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at her. She took a step closer. "You don't know anything about me," she said.

Sharpay took a step closer. "Wanna bet? I know that you're not used to rejection, so you blame someone for your problems. I know that you're trying to get back with Troy so you can get the chance to break up with him. Remember, you blew up his phone yesterday?" she said. Gabriella kept staring at her, but she looked like she was thinking about what she said.

Sharpay kept going. "So, did I hit the nail on the head?" When Gabriella didn't say anything, she continued. "Look, you can go back to school and tell everyone that I got scared or lost or whatever. But we all know what happened," Sharpay took another step closer. "I really won," she said.

Then she turned around and started walking away. Troy looked at Gabriella and shrugged. Then he followed Sharpay. Gabriella watched them walked away. "Gabriella?" her friend said. Gabriella, then, turned around and started walking home.

--

I also forgot to mention there will be some song was "This Is Me" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas.

(1)-Go to my profile to see the dress

(2)-In honor of my teacher


	6. Chapter 6

Older Guy

**Summary****: See Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer****: I own NOTHING. **

**--**

Christmas break

It's been awhile since that little incident between Sharpay and Gabriella. Ever since then, Gabriella has been…nicer to Sharpay. They even hang out once in awhile. Now, it's 3 days until Christmas and they've been Christmas shopping together. Everyone has been busy. Today, though, Troy and Sharpay were just walking around the mall, not shopping. They were enjoying each other's company.

"What are you getting me for Christmas?" Troy asked.

Sharpay smiled and said, "The same thing I got you last year."

Troy thought about it. "But you didn't know me last year," he said.

"Exactly," Sharpay replied.

"Oh, that's mean," Troy said. Sharpay giggled."Hey, let's go to Foot Locker," Troy said eagerly.

Sharpay groaned. "No. Why don't you go and I'll wait here," she said.

Troy shrugged and let her go. "Ok," he said. Sharpay glared at him. Troy chuckled. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

Sharpay sat down on a bench. Just then, she saw Zeke walking by. The thing that scared her the most was that he saw her too. He stared at her for a minute with this weird grin on his face. Sharpay tried not to look at him. Finally, he decided to go sit with her. Once he sat down, Sharpay moved to the end of the bench. She crossed her arms and legs. Zeke now had this mischievous grin on his face. "Are you scared, Sharpay?" he asked mischievously. "What, are you afraid I'm gonna hit you again? How's your jaw holding up?" He rubbed her left cheek with the back of his hand. Sharpay turned her head. Zeke chuckled.

"Well, don't be. This is a friendly visit. How've you been?" he asked.

Sharpay glanced at him and said, "I've have better days."

Zeke smiled. "Did your day turn bad when you saw me? That's terrible," he said. "I miss you, Sharpay." He scooted closer. Now, he was touching Sharpay. Sharpay was against the rail, so she couldn't move. Zeke leaned over to her ear whispered, "You know, if you don't think that I'll do anything, and I mean anything," he put his hand on her inner thigh. Sharpay gasped, "then you're highly mistaken." He took his hand off her and sat up. He looked up to see Troy coming, but he was too busy looking in his bag to notice he was sitting there. He looked back at Sharpay. He could see her shaking with fear. He smirked. "See you around, hot stuff," he said.

He kissed two of his fingers and placed them on her lips. Then he winked at her and left(1). Just then, Troy walked up. "Alright, Sharpay, you ready to…," he trailed off. He noticed Sharpay was trembling and staring blankly into space. "Sharpay, what's wrong? Sharpay?" he asked. She didn't say anything. "Sharpay?" Troy tried again.

Out of nowhere, Sharpay asked, "Did you get your shoes?" She didn't even look at him.

"Yeah. What's-," he started.

"Good. Let's go," Sharpay said, cutting him off. She stood up and started walking. Troy followed her, confused.

At home

Troy pulled up in the driveway and shut off the car. When Sharpay was about to get out, Troy grabbed her arm. She sat back down and looked at him. She looked like she back to normal. "What's up?" she asked. Her eyes were glowing again. She smiled when Troy just looked at her confused.

"Are you bipolar or something? In the mall, you looked like you saw a ghost. Now, you look like you don't have a care in the world. What's up with you?" he asked.

Sharpay laughed and said, "I'm not bipolar, Troy. It's just that something…. happened… in the mall."

Troy got worried. "What? What happened?" he asked.

Sharpay looked down. "Nothing. Let's just go in the house, okay?" she asked.

Troy grabbed her hand. "How can we go out if you can't tell me stuff?" he asked.

Sharpay sighed. Then her eyes turned glassy as she thought about it. She turned to Troy. "I think I might be in danger," she said.

Troy was confused. "Why?" he asked.

"In the mall," Sharpay started, "I saw Zeke. He told me that he'll do anything to get me back. I don't know if he was bluffing or what, but he sounded really serious. I think he might hurt the people I love to get to me. I'm so scared." Tears were rolling down Sharpay's face. "Please don't leave me alone, Troy. There's no telling what he might do. Troy, please," she begged.

Troy got out the car, ran around to her side, opened the door, and hugged her. Sharpay cried on her shoulder. Troy held her tight and said, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Sharpay clung to his shirt. "Come on. Let's go inside," Troy said, pulling Sharpay shut the door and picked her up. He carried her around back so her parents wouldn't see. He quickly took her upstairs and to her room. He shut the door and put her on her bed. He stayed with her the rest of that day.

New Year's Eve

They were having a party downstairs. Sharpay hasn't gone down there yet. She didn't want to see her parents with their dates. When she heard about it, she told herself she wasn't going to the party. Just then, someone knocked on her door. Sharpay got up and opened her door. There was no one there. 'That's odd,' she thought. Someone knocked again. It came from her balcony.

Sharpay closed her door and slowly walked to that door. She pulled back the curtain and she saw Zeke. Her eyes widened. He pointed to the lock. Sharpay shook her head. She quickly closed and pulled out a red halter top and a red and white miniskirt. She quickly put them on. Then she put on her white heels. Zeke was started banging on the door.

She brushed her hair, put on make up, put on jewelry, and then ran out her room, closing the door behind her. Zeke heard the door close and he stopped. He smiled and climbed down.

Downstairs

Sharpay walked down the stairs slowly. Gwen happened to look up and see her. She pushed through the crowd and grabbed her arm. "Sharpay, I'm so glad you came down. I know you didn't want to come, because of our dates. Everyone knows that New Year's isn't New Year's without the whole family," she said.

Sharpay smiled and said, "Yeah." _'Not the reason I'm here.'_

Gwen walked away. Sharpay walked around for a few more minutes. Then she saw Troy dancing with a girl named Kayla. Beside him was Jason, who was dancing with Kelsi. On the other side, Charles was dancing with Meagan. Taylor was dancing with Chad. Martha had moved to another town earlier that week.

Sharpay wasn't mad that Troy was dancing with Kayla. She told him she wasn't coming and he could dance with whoever he wanted to, as long as nothing happened. She pushed past a few people before she got to him. Jason saw Sharpay and she put her finger on her lips, telling him not to tell Troy. He winked at her and she smiled. Then she put her hands on Troy's hips and began dancing on him. Troy turned his head and looked behind him. He smiled when he saw Sharpay. She smiled back.

Just then, the song ended. Everyone stopped dancing. Kayla walked away. Troy turned around and hugged Sharpay. "I thought you weren't coming," Troy said.

"I wasn't going to, but I kinda had no choice. New Year's not New Year's without the whole family," Sharpay said. _'Thank_ _you, mom.'_ Troy nodded. Another song came on. Sharpay smiled. "Dance with me," she said, taking Troy's hand. He smiled and nodded and pulled Sharpay closer.

_Ahhh  
Boy walk i' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impress and (uh huh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like oh_

_Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)  
She blowin' your mind with her asset (uh huh)  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oh_

Troy put his hands around her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders. They started dancing to the beat.

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said, she said_

Sharpay turned around and pressed her back against Troy's chest. Troy put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer until she was pressed against his private.

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that babe_

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that babe_

Sharpay began to dip lower and lower and lower and lower. Then she slowly came up, rubbing against Troy's…Oh, you know what I'm tryna say!(2) Troy smiled. He leaned down to her ear and said, "Damn, Pay. Don't get me excited or I might have to show you something later on." Sharpay smiled.

_Uh_

_Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her_

_Girl playing it cool but she's with it  
She loving the fact she's gifted  
Everything that he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked loving like oh_

Sharpay turned around and kissed Troy. She pulled away and said, "I'm countin' on that."

Troy looked surprised. "What?" he asked. Sharpay turned back around and started grinding on him.

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said, she said_

Just then, Meagan and Charles came up to Sharpay. "Where's your guest room?" Meagan asked.

"My guest room?" Sharpay asked a little confused.

"Yes," Meagan said, sounding impatient.

"Go upstairs. Go to the end of the hall, turn to the right, and it's the third door on the left," Sharpay explained.

Meagan smiled and said, "Thanks." Then she grabbed Charles's hand and led him towards the stairs.

Sharpay looked at Troy. He was trying not to laugh. "Eww," Sharpay said and Troy started to laugh.

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that babe_

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that babe_

Sharpay grabbed Troy's arms and wrapped them around her waist, which caused their bodies to press together. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy put his forehead on Sharpay's. They stared at each other while they danced.

_One night with you  
Boy just one night with you  
All the things we can do  
Everyday I think of  
one night with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together! (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

"What did you mean you were counting on it?" Troy asked as they danced.

Sharpay smiled and said, "You'll see."

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said, she said_

Troy spun Sharpay around twice. When they came face to face again, Troy kissed Sharpay. They completely stopped dancing and stood there making out. Jason and Kelsi saw this and smiled. He whispered something on her ear and she nodded. They approached them and pulled them apart. Jason pulled Sharpay away and Kelsi dancing on Troy so he couldn't go after her. "Come on. Dance with me, Troy," she said doing a silly dance. Troy started laughing. He looked up and saw Sharpay dancing with Jason, so he shrugged and danced with Kelsi.

_Uh, what you waitin for?_

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that babe_

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that babe_

By now, they had completely switched dancing partners. Sharpay was dancing with Chad, Taylor was dancing with Jason, and Kelsi was dancing with Troy. Kayla and Charles came back and saw the mix up. "Well, come on, let's join them," she said excitedly.

"What?" Charles asked.

Kayla pulled Kelsi away from Troy and over to Charles. "Dance with Kelsi," she said. Then she started dancing with Troy. Kelsi and Charles shrugged and danced with each other.

_Give it to me baby!_

_You're gonna like it (uh)  
You're gonna want it (uh)  
You're gonna like it (uh)  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
You're gonna like it (yeah)  
You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it)  
You're gonna like it (yeah, yeah)  
We don't need no more that he said she said_

The song stopped. Everyone stopped dancing and went to find their regular partners. When Sharpay got back to Troy, she gave him a hug. "I missed you," she said.

"Really?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"No, no I didn't. Not at all," Sharpay replied.

Troy pouted. "Aw, Pay, I was joking," he whined.

Sharpay smiled. "So was I." Then she looked at the clock. Then she looked back at Troy. "Come on. Let's go find my parents. It's almost time for the countdown," she said.

"Okay," Troy said. Sharpay grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd to the adult party. It didn't take them long to find her dad.

"Sharpay," CJ said, "This is my date, Nicole."

Sharpay smiled and said, "Hi." Nicole just smiled. "Let's go find mother," Sharpay said to her dad.

"Alright," CJ said. He grabbed Nicole's hand and started walking.

Sharpay looked at Troy and rolled her shook his head and said, "Don't start."

Sharpay pouted. Then she said, "She's not a big talker." Troy chuckled. He grabbed Sharpay's shoulders and started pushing her forward.

A few moments later, they found Gwen. "Sharpay," Gwen said, "This is Bryant. You remember him, don't you?"

Sharpay looked at him. Then her eyes widened. Then she got this apologetic look on her face. She shook his hand. "Hi. Sorry," she said. It was the "new guy" that she yelled at.

"It's alright," he said.

Sharpay looked at Troy and said, "I feel so bad and embarrassed now." Troy laughed.

The DJ spoke into the microphone. "Okay, people. You have two minutes until the countdown. Get your loved ones and go to the backyard," he said.

"Come on," Sharpay told them all. They all made their way to the backyard. Everyone stood outside and waited. Soon, the DJ came back on.

"Ok, it's time for the countdown. Here we go! 10, 9, 8…," he said. Everyone counted with him. "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

Everyone cheered. Troy hugged Sharpay, picked her up, and spun her around once. When he put her down, she said, "They say the person you kiss on New Year's is the person you're gonna spend the whole year with." Troy smiled and kissed her. Just then, some fireworks exploded above them. They broke the kiss and looked up. "Wow," Sharpay sighed.

Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay and Sharpay wrapped her arms around his waist. "Spending the year with you?" Troy asked, looking down at Sharpay, "Sounds like a good plan to me." Sharpay smiled. She rested her head on his chest. They watched everyone have a good time.

A few moments later, Sharpay's eyes widened as she gasped. "Oh my gosh! There goes Martha!" she exclaimed. Troy looked up and sure enough, Martha was walking through the gate. When he looked back down, Sharpay was gone. He saw her running through the crowd towards her. He followed her.

As Sharpay ran by their other friends, she yelled, "Martha's here!" They smiled and followed her. Martha looked up and saw her friends running toward her, Sharpay well in the lead. She smiled and started running towards Sharpay. When they reached each other, they gave each other a hug. Sharpay had almost started crying. Martha had too. The others got there and smiled as they watched the friends reunite. Once they finally pulled apart, Martha gave everyone else a hug.

Once all that was over, Sharpay asked, "What are you doing here? You live three towns away from here."

Martha smiled and said, "Do you think I was gonna miss New Year's with my friends? I moved back down here with my aunt and uncle." They cheered happily.

Then Kelsi screamed, "Come on, guys! Let's PARTY!" They all cheered some more. Sharpay grabbed Martha's hand and pulled her in the crowd. They danced together and had a great time. Soon, someone else took Martha and Sharpay danced with Troy.

While they were dancing, Troy happened to look up and see both of Sharpay's parents kissing their dates. He looked down. He saw Sharpay had stopped dancing and she looked really disappointed. He put his hand on her arm and she looked at him. He gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't be upset. It's New Year's," he said.

Sharpay smiled. "How can I be upset if I'm with you?" she asked. Troy smiled and gave her a kiss.

February 15

Troy and Sharpay walked downstairs together. Both of them looked happy. Gwen and CJ were already down there. They looked at them as they sat on the couch.

"You two look happy," Gwen said.

"We are," Sharpay said.

"Why?" CJ asked.

"Well, I'm happy, because Martha's birthday is tomorrow. It gives me a reason to go shopping," Sharpay said.

Troy said, "And I'm happy Valentine's Day is over. That was too much pink for my liking. Pink hearts, pink outfits, pink hair," he whispered in Sharpay's ear, "pink lingerie."

Sharpay's eyes widened. She looked at him. "Shut up," she said through clenched teeth. Then she looked at her parents and smiled. They looked confused. Sharpay sat back and thought about last night's events….

Flashback

_Troy was lying on his bed throwing a basketball in the air. Just then, his phone started vibrating. He put the ball on the bed and picked up his phone. He got a text from Sharpay. It read:_

_Troy, cum 2 my room. Now. I need 2 sho u sumthing. Hurry! _

_Troy closed his phone and got up. He walked out his room and went to Sharpay's room. He knocked on the door and went in. "Sharpay?" he called. _

_"I'll be out in a minute," Sharpay called from her bathroom. Troy walked to her computer desk and picked up one her pictures. He studied it. "Troy, look," Sharpay said. _

_Troy put the picture down and turned around. "Holy shit," he whispered as he looked at Sharpay._

_She was leaning against the door frame wearing pink lingerie(3). She wore clear, open toe, 5-inch heels. Her hair was out, hanging down her shoulders. She wore pink, glittery eye shadow and glittery lip gloss. She had glitter on her chest. The lingerie left little to imagine._

_Troy just kept staring at Sharpay. She smiled a very sexy, seductive smile. She started walking to Troy, slowly, so he could take it all in. "Do you like it? I got it yesterday. Thought I might tease you a bit," she said huskily. _

_"Oh, wow," Troy said, still put her hands on his chest. Troy was finally able to look her in the eyes. Her heels caused them to be almost the same height. Troy got his voice back. "Sharpay, please tell me that this is a sign," he said. _

_Sharpay smiled and said, "It might be." He groaned and she chuckled. She grabbed his shirt and started walking backwards towards her bed, pulling Troy with her. She fell back on the bed. Troy fell on top of her. He looked surprised. "You know, Troy. The other reason why I bought this," Sharpay pulled Troy's head down and whispered in his ear, "is so you can take it off me." Then she kissed behind his ear. _

_Troy picked his head up and said, "Well, alrighty then." Then he bent down and kissed Sharpay._

_She pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He kissed her again. He pulled down one of her straps. Just when he was about to pull down the other one, they heard the front door close. They immediately pulled apart._

_They heard Sharpay's parent's voices. "Shit! I didn't know they were gonna be home so soon," Sharpay whisper-yelled. Troy hopped up and grabbed his shirt. Sharpay jumped up and ran to her closet. She was trying to find another outfit. Troy opened the door, peeked out, then ran. Sharpay quickly shut her door and locked it._

_Just as Troy closed his door, Sharpay's parents came upstairs. They knocked on Sharpay's door. She opened the door, now wearing sweats and a shirt with Pooh Bear on it. "Hey. How was your date?" she asked casually. _

_They shrugged and said, "Meh."_

_Sharpay smiled and said, "That good, huh?" They chuckled._

_ "What did you do while we were gone?" Gwen asked. _

_"Oh, nothing. Just sat here dreaming about what I __wish__ I could do," Sharpay replied. They nodded. _

_"Well, as long as you __didn't__ do it," CJ said. _

_Sharpay nodded. Then she started closing the door. "Well, goodnight. Love ya lots," she said. She blew them a kiss and shut the door. She leaned against it and sighed dreamily. Then she went to watch TV._

End of flashback

Now that Sharpay really thought about it, she wasn't ready for that. She looked at Troy and sighed. He looked at her and asked, "What?" She just shook her head. She stood up and started walking towards the staircase.

"Well, I'm gonna get ready now. I'll be waiting for the credit card, mother!" Sharpay called, walking up the steps.

"Talk to your father!" Gwen called as she disappeared in the kitchen.

CJ's eyes went wide. "Oh, shit," he said. Troy laughed.

Later that day

Sharpay walked in the house with Gabriella followed her. They were laughing about something that happened at the mall. Troy was sitting on the couch watching TV. He imitated their laughs.

Then he stopped and said, "Will you two shut up? I'm tryna watch TV." They stopped and looked at him. "Thank you," he said. He smiled to let them know he was joking. They rolled their eyes. They put the bags down and went to sit down. Before Sharpay sat down, she went to the kitchen for a snack.

Gabriella sat on the couch next to Troy. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," he said simply.

It was quiet. The sounds you heard were the TV and noise from the kitchen. Then Gabriella turned her body and faced Troy. She put one leg under her. Then she asked, "Troy, do you ever…think about…us?" Troy froze. "I do all the time. About what we had. About how I screwed up," she said looking down.

Troy looked at her. "You didn't screw up. It was me. I just wanted something different," he said.

Gabriella looked at him. "Different? Sharpay is just like me, only…younger," she told him. Troy thought about it. He snapped out of it when he heard Gabriella sigh. He looked at her. She grabbed his hand. He looked at their hands. "I swear, you were the best boyfriend I ever had. All the other guys I dated were like, 'Hi, I'm John. Let's bang!'," she said. Troy nodded and started playing with her fingers.

"You weren't like that. I guess I was so used to that that when I got someone who just wanted to hang out, I didn't know what to do. I only showed the other guys off, because that's all they were good for. I thought you were the same way. That is, until I lost you," Gabriella explained.

Troy stopped. He looked at Gabriella. "I wish you would've told me that sooner. Things would be a lot different," he said.

Gabriella scooted closer. "Why can't things change now?" she asked.

"You know why," Troy said. Gabriella glanced at the kitchen door.

"Sharpay's my friend and all," she said, "but…but if you don't still have feelings for me, then tell me now. Tell me and I'll stop right now." Troy just stared at her. He really wasn't thinking about all that until now. Now, all he could do was think about them.

"I think I might," he whispered. Gabriella smiled. She gave him a hug. When they pulled apart, they just stared at each other awkwardly. Just when they started to lean in, someone cleared their throat.

They looked up to see CJ and Gwen. They separated completely. Troy turns and looks at the TV. Gabriella smiles at the two frowning adults. "Hi, Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans," she said sweetly.

"Hello, Gabriella," CJ said. He frowned at Troy. Troy sees this out the corner of his eye, but he keeps looking at the TV.

Gabriella turned around completely and watched TV. Gwen walked to the kitchen. CJ bent over the couch to Troy's ear. "Remember what I said," he growled. Troy silently gulped. CJ walked away. Just then, Sharpay walked in with a ginormous bowl of popcorn.

"Okay, let's watch a movie," she said, putting the bowl in Troy's lap. "What movie?" she asked. They didn't say anything. They felt really guilty. Sharpay looked at them. "Hello?" she asked. They still didn't say anything. Sharpay huffed. "I really love you two," she started. They really felt guilty now. Sharpay continued. "The only thing I don't love is that you don't say anything when I talk to you," she said.

This time, Troy said, "Oh, um, sorry. Your call." Sharpay sighed and went to the movie rack.

--

Review please!

(1)-Sorry for Zeke acting like that, but you'll see why soon

(2)-I don't really feel comfortable saying…that, so bear with me

(3)-Go to my profile to see the lingerie


	7. Chapter 7

Older Guy

**Summary****: See Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer****: I own NOTHING. **

**--**

April 18

Sharpay was overly excited, because her birthday was in two days. Her dad was coming back that day. Troy said he had a great surprise for her. Her mom was helping her plan a big party. She was on Cloud 9 and she was having a great ride.

Let's talk about Troy and Gabriella for right now. After that conversation they had, things have been different. A lot has…how do I put this…happened between them. Basically, Troy is kinda sorta cheating on Sharpay with Gabriella. Her title is Girlfriend #2. Troy thinks it's all good, because he hasn't got caught yet.

They've been doing all the things Troy and Sharpay did when they started dating. Just more. That's because Gabriella's older and more…advanced. Sharpay doesn't even see Troy as much and they live in the same house! CJ and Gwen have a feeling about what's going on. They've tried hinting things to Sharpay, but she's clueless.

So anyway, Troy and Gabriella are at the mall shopping for a birthday gift. They're holding hands as they walk. Gabriella already had her gift. Troy was going to pick his up. They talked and laughed as they walked.

"What did you get Sharpay?" Gabriella asked as they walked in a jewelry store.

"You'll see," Troy said. He told the lady at the counter that he was there to pick up a gift. She disappeared in the back. Soon, she came back with a box. She handed it to him.

"Thanks for shopping. Come again soon," she said. She sounded like she was ready to go home.

"Let me see," Gabriella said, taking the box from him. She opened it and gasped. "It's beautiful," she said as they walked she looked at Troy. "Why didn't you buy me anything like this?" she asked.

Troy smiled and asked, "Who said I didn't?"

Gabriella stopped. "What?" she asked. Troy pulled another box out of his pocket. He opened it and showed it to Gabriella. She smiled widely. "Put it on me. Put it on me," she exclaimed. Troy chuckled. Gabriella lifted her hair as Troy put the necklace on her. It had a silver chain. The charm was her name in all caps. It was outlined with green gems and the rest of it was in real diamonds.

Gabriella looked at Troy. "Oh, Troy, it's so beautiful. Thank you, baby," she said. Then she kissed him. Ok, did I say he was kinda sorta cheating on Sharpay with Gabriella? I mean he is cheating on Sharpay with Gabriella. After all that talk saying he loved Sharpay.

What they didn't know was that Taylor was there and she saw them. You know she doesn't like Troy, so she was definitely telling Sharpay. Besides, she wasn't gonna let her friend get hurt by this idiot. She took her cell phone and texted Sharpay.

--

Sharpay was sitting at the island with her mom planning her mom planning her party. She was in the in the middle of sipping her soda when her phone started ringing. She opened her phone and read text.

_Did u kno dat Troy and Gabs wer tha mall?_- Tay

Sharpay froze. "They are?" she asked herself. Gwen looked at her.

_No_- Pay

Her mom tried to look at the screen. Sharpay shifted so both of them could see.

_Well they r. Holdin handz n kissin!_- Tay

Sharpay almost choked on her soda. "What!" she exclaimed. She got a little angry and sad.

_Wat?! wat du u mean they r holing handz n kissin?!_- Pay

She waited impatiently for Taylor to text back. Gwen felt bad for Sharpay.

_Exactly dat! No lie! I'm watchin dem rite now!_- Tay

Sharpay felt really bad now. Her ride on Cloud 9 had just ended.

_Ok…thanx._- Pay

Sharpay closed her phone. As soon as she did, she got another text. She opened her phone and read it.

_WTF?! I just saw Troy N Gabs together, holdin handz n stuff!_- Martha

Sharpay rolled her eyes. _'Just a little too late, Martha,'_ she thought as she replied.

_Yea, i heard…_- Pay

Gwen put her arm around Sharpay

_Oh….i'm so sorry…r u ok?_- Martha

Sharpay sighed and replied.

_i'm fine, I guess…thx._- Sharpay

Her dad walked in and started reading the texts too.

_ok, tha boss is cummin so i'll kick sum ass when i get home, L8ter!_- Martha

Sharpay closed her phone. "You ok?" Gwen asked.

Sharpay nodded. "Can they start decorating tomorrow?" she asked her dad.

"Yes," he said.

"Good." Then Sharpay stood up and went outside. Gwen and CJ looked after her. They felt bad for her.

Later that day

Troy walked in the house. Sharpay was sitting on the staircase with her head in her hands. Troy walked up to her. "What's wrong, Pay?" he asked, putting his arm around her. He felt her tense up a lot."Sharpay, what's up?" Troy asked, squeezing tighter.

"Get your hands off me," Sharpay growled.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa,what's wrong with you? Why are you talking to me like that?" Troy asked, letting go off her. Sharpay looked at him with red eyes."Why are you crying? What happened?" Troy asked, trying to grab her hand.

Sharpay stood up and said, "Don't touch me."

Troy stood up too. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Were you at the mall?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah," Troy said.

"You were with Gabriella, weren't you?" she asked. Troy didn't say anything. "You were," Sharpay said, shaking her head. Troy just looked at her. "Are you cheating on me?" she asked.

"What? Sharpay, where is this coming from?" he asked.

"Just answer the question," Sharpay demanded. Troy stared at her for a second. Then he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down. "Well, are you?" Sharpay asked. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him. Sharpay was getting pissed. Well, more than she was. "Just tell me and we can save us from this nonsense and end this now," she looked at her and nodded. Sharpay nodded and said, "Thanks."

Then she stormed away. She went to her room. Troy followed her. "Sharpay, baby, I'm sorry," he said.

Sharpay turned around. "Don't tell me that you're sorry when you're not! We both know that you're just sorry you got caught!" she exclaimed.

"No, I really am sorry, Sharpay! I never expected this to happen. I never expected this to go this far. One conversation started this whole thing and I didn't expect-," Troy stopped when Sharpay scoffed and walked to her balcony.

He could tell she was crying. He could definitely tell she was pissed by the way she gripped the rail. He slowly approached her. He stopped a few feet behind her. "Sharpay, please listen to me," Troy begged.

Sharpay looked at him, tears rolling down her face. Troy walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "I'm so sorry, Shar. I never meant for this to happen," he said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. She shook her head and said, "You mean you never meant for me to find out."

Troy placed his hand on her cheek and said, "No, Pay, I'm serious. I don't know what came over me. I made a big mistake. Please don't leave me, Sharpay. I love you so much."

Sharpay put her hand on his and sighed. She nodded and admitted, "I love you, too."

Troy gently kissed her. Sharpay sighed and pulled away. Troy hugged her. "I can't live without you," he said.

Sharpay shook her head and said, "You're lying to me."

Troy looked at her and said, "No, I'm not. I'll prove it to you." They stood there in each other's arms for a little while longer.

--

"Girl, you are easy!" Martha exclaimed. Sharpay was on 3-way with Martha and Taylor.

"I know! Don't rub it in," she said.

"Girl, I would've kicked his ass to the curb!" Taylor said.

"I did, but he came back," Sharpay said, falling back on her bed. She heard them groan. "He said he couldn't live without me," Sharpay tried.

"Girl…Look, you're our friend and we'll support you with whatever you do," Martha said.

"No matter how dumb it may be," Taylor finished.

"Thanks," Sharpay said sarcastically.

"And even if we don't agree with you at all," Taylor continued.

"Of course you don't agree with me, Taylor," Sharpay said.

"Damn right," she replied. Martha and Sharpay laughed.

"Oh, wow, Tay," Martha said.

April 20

Sharpay was in her room waiting until it was time for her to go downstairs. She looked at herself in her mirror one last time. She was wearing a tight, sleeveless, white dress. It stopped above her knees. It had a short split going up the left side. She wore white, 4-inch stiletto pumps. Her hair was half up, half down. The part that was up was in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy and ribbon. She had on purple hoop earrings, purple bangles, and purple rings.

Someone knocked on her door. She opened it to see her dad. She smiled. "Hi, daddy," she said.

He smiled and said, "Hey, baby girl. Let me look at you." He stepped in and looked at Sharpay. He spun her around and whistled. "Baby girl, you look good. Who are you trying to impress?" he asked.

Sharpay smiled and said, "My fans!" They laughed.

"Are you ready to go?" CJ asked. Sharpay nodded. They looked linked arms and walked out.

--

Gwen stood up on a platform and clinked a glass. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "Ok, everyone. It's time to present the birthday girl. You all know and love her. Of course. Presenting the woman of the hour, Sharpay!" she exclaimed, pointing to the staircase.

Everyone cheered as Sharpay and CJ walked down the stairs arm in arm. Sharpay smiled and waved as she walked. When she got to the bottom, she hugged her dad. Then, her mom. Then, everyone else. All her friends and family were there.

Once she was done, she stood on the platform. "Thank you all for coming to my birthday party! This means so much to me! I know some of you don't think so, but…," she picked up a tiara that was sitting on a purple pillow on their piano and put it on, "princesses need birthday parties too!" Everyone laughed. "Ok, so everybody love me and have a great time! Alright, let's PARTY!" she exclaimed.

Everyone cheered. Some music started playing. People danced. People talked. Sharpay got in her group of friends. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they cheered together.

Sharpay started laughing. "Thank you," she said.

Troy walked up and said, "Happy birthday, baby."

Sharpay put on a soft smile and looked at him. "Thanks. It is," she said.

Martha and Taylor rolled their eyes at Troy. Sharpay glanced at them. They shook their heads and motioned for her to look at Gabriella. Sharpay did and saw that her face had tightened. She could tell that her smile was forced. She smiled at her. Gabriella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She just smiled back a fake smile. Sharpay just giggled and wrapped her arms around Troy.

--

"Time to open presents!" Gwen exclaimed. Sharpay sat down in a chair. Then everyone crowded around her with presents.

"Wow. That is a lot of wrapping paper. I'm gonna be a present by the time this is done," Sharpay said. Everyone laughed. Sharpay rubbed her hands together and clapped. "Ok, I'm ready. Bring on the first present," she said.

Gwen immediately put her present in Sharpay's lap. "You're gonna wanna open mine first," she said.

"Ok," Sharpay said.

--

Troy was leaning against the wall watching Sharpay open her presents. Just then, Gabriella walked up. Troy didn't even look her direction. "Hey," she said. Troy just nodded, still looking at Sharpay."So…do you wanna-," Gabriella started while walking her fingers up his arm.

"You do realize that it's my girlfriend's birthday,right?" Troy interrupted.

Gabriella arched an eye brow. "Girlfriend? She must be honored to be called that again," she said.

"Gabriella, this…thing…that we have needs to stop," Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't want to hurt Sharpay more than I already have. Somehow, she found out about us and I don't intend on making that same mistake again. So this, us, is over," Troy said, still not looking at her.

"But, Troy," Gabriella said, grabbing Troy's arm.

Troy looked at her. Then he gently pushed her away and said, "No." Then he walked over to the others. Gabriella just slumped against the wall and pouted.

Everyone had finished giving Sharpay her presents. She looked around. "Is that all?" she asked.

"No," Troy said. He walked up and handed Sharpay the box. "We saved the best for last," he said. A few people went "whatever" and "yeah right". Then they started laughing.

Sharpay opened her box and gasped. "Oh my gosh," she whispered. She was speechless.

Troy walked behind her and bent down. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"No…I love it! Oh my God! It's beautiful!" Sharpay screamed, jumping up off the chair.

Troy chuckled. "Well, put it on then," he said.

He took it out of the box. Sharpay lifted her hair and Troy put the necklace on her. When he clipped it, Sharpay turned around and hugged him tight. Troy hugged her back just as tight. He missed hugs like this. Sharpay pulled away and kissed him. Then she pulled away and showed everyone the necklace.

It was the same type of necklace he bought Gabriella. It had a silver chain. The charm was her name in all caps. The only difference other than the names was that it was outlined in purple stones instead of green. Green is one of Gabriella's favorite colors just like purple is one of Sharpay's. The rest of it was in real diamonds.

Everyone gaped at it. Troy heard someone whisper, "Maybe it is the best. She didn't go crazy for ours like that." He smiled. After Sharpay was done, she came back and hugged him again. He pulled back and looked at her.

"That's not it," he told her.

Sharpay smiled widely. "It isn't? Oh yeah! Two in one!" she exclaimed. They laughed. Troy turned Sharpay around.

Then he whispered to Sharpay, "Sharpay, two days ago you found out that I made a huge mistake," he said. Sharpay nodded. "I thought you and I were over," he continued.

"So did I," Sharpay replied.

"But I told you that I couldn't live without you. You didn't believe me. Well now I'm gonna to prove it to you," he finished. Sharpay tilted her head to the side. Just then, Troy pulled a box out of his pocket. Some people gasped, but Sharpay couldn't see it.

Troy held the box out in front of her. Sharpay looked at it and took it from his hands. Then she opened it. She let out a small gasp. In the box was a silver ring with a big pink gem. Beside it was a silver band with small diamonds in it(1). They were promise rings. "Read what it says," Troy said.

Sharpay read it. It said: _'Sharpay, these rings represent the love I have for you. I promise I'll be good and I'll never do that to you again. All I need is one more chance. Please forgive me. I love you.' _A tear rolled down Sharpay's cheek.

Then Troy asked, "Do you believe me now?" Sharpay turned around. Then she lightly screamed and hugged him. Everyone cheered. Sharpay pulled back and kissed him. Martha and Taylor just clapped. Gabriella was pissed.

She walked outside and took out her phone. Then she dialed someone's number. The person answered after a few rings. "Hello?" Gabriella said, "Hey, Zeke, baby." She listened. Then she said, "No, it didn't work. But don't worry. I got another plan." Then she got in her car and drove off.

That night

Troy and Sharpay were cuddling on the couch watching TV. They were alone again. Gwen went to CJ's house to spend some time. The show that they were watching went off. Sharpay turned off the TV. Then she looked at Troy.

"Troy, I never really did thank you for the ring. It was the best gift I've ever gotten. It really did convince me that you were telling the truth. It also convinced me that I really, really do love you. I know we don't say that often, but I do. I love you, Troy," Sharpay said.

It took him a minute, but he smiled and said, "I love you, too, Pay."

Sharpay smiled and sat up. It was quiet. Sharpay looked at Troy. He looked like he was in deep thought as he stared at her. Sharpay shifted her eyes. "What? Why are you staring at me?" she asked. Troy looked Sharpay over. She felt really uncomfortable even though he was her boyfriend. Then he sat up and looked at her.

"Sharpay …I have something I need to say. It might make you uncomfortable or scared, but I need to get this off my chest," he told her.

Sharpay just looked at him. Then she nodded and said, "Ok. Tell me." Troy sighed.

"Sharpay, we've been dating for awhile now and as you know, I've been wanting to be with you," he started. Sharpay nodded. "I don't want to pressure you into doing something that you don't want to do or move to fast for you. Believe me when I say, I'm not those type of guys who will toss you away after they've got what they wanted. I will always love you, but-," Troy was interrupted by Sharpay.

"But you wanna take this relationship to the next level. I understand and…I feel the same way. But you weren't just saying that because you thought that's what I wanted to hear, were you?" she asked.

Troy shook his head. "Of course not.I could never do that to you," he said.

Sharpay sighed. "Sorry for doubting you. It's just I don't want to get hurt again," she said.

"I understand," Troy said and he stood up. Sharpay grabbed his hand and stood up as well. Troy looked at her, confused.

"Take me with you," she said. Troy smiled and started leading Sharpay upstairs. Soon, they arrived at his room.

Troy opened his door. He turned around and looked at Sharpay. She was looking at her feet. He lifted her chin. He could tell that she was a nervous wreck. He gave her a half smile. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm not gonna hurt you." Sharpay eased as she nodded. Troy pulled her in his room and closed and locked the door.

The next morning

Sharpay woke up feeling kind of sore, but she also felt really good. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed she wasn't in her room. She noticed she was in Troy's room, Troy's bed, and Troy's arms.

She also noticed that all her clothes were on the floor. She was confused until she remembered what happened last night. She smiled. She knew her mother was home, so she crept out of the bed. She put her clothes back on. Then she gently kissed Troy's nose. She opened the door and went out, closing it behind her. Then she went to her room to shower. She knew she was going to feel great the rest of the day.

--

Review!

(1)-Go to my profile to see the rings


	8. Chapter 8

Older Guy

**Summary****: See Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer****: I own NOTHING. **

**--**

May 3

Gabriella called and apologized to Sharpay. She suggested that everyone went to mall to buy Chris a birthday present, seeing that his birthday was in two days. So, Gabriella, Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi, Taylor, Meagan, and Kayla were all at the mall. As soon as Sharpay saw Gabriella, she noticed her necklace. She looked at hers and realized that they were basically the same. She turned around and stopped. They stopped too.

"What's wrong?" Kayla asked.

"Did you guys see Gabriella's necklace? It's just like mine," Sharpay said.

"What?!" they all exclaimed. They all looked at her necklace. When they turned back around, Kelsi said, "What the hell? Why would he give you two the same necklace?"

Martha said, "Why would he buy her a necklace anyway?" Sharpay shrugged. Then she took out her phone. The other girls went to Gabriella. They started talking to her as they watched Sharpay. By the looks of things, she was cussing Troy out.

--

"What the hell would possess you to buy us the same goddamn necklace?" Sharpay asked.

Troy, amused by all this, said, "They're not the same." He loved getting on Sharpay's nerves.

"The only difference is the names!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"And the color!" Troy pointed out, knowing he was ticking Sharpay off.

"Shut up, ok. It doesn't matter. And what? You didn't think I would find out?" Sharpay asked.

Troy smirked even though Sharpay couldn't see him. "Oh, I knew you were gonna find out," he said.

Sharpay was shocked. "What?!" she exclaimed.

"Shar, after all that money I paid for it and seeing how pretty it is, do you really think she would just throw it away?" Troy asked.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and asked, "And you would still buy her one?"

Troy said, "I buy all my girls nice things. But, hey, I like yours the most."

Sharpay scoffed. "Troy, you are so full of sh-," she started.

"And you still love me," Troy interrupted. "Remember, you told me on your birthday? You remember that night, don't you?"

Sharpay huffed and said, "You are gonna get it when I get home."

Troy smiled. "Get what?" he asked.

"A beat down," Sharpay replied.

"I'm looking forward to it," Troy said. Sharpay groaned in frustration and hung up.

Then she looked back at Gabriella. They were all looking at her. Sharpay just turned back around and started walking towards the exit. They all looked at her. Then Martha started running after her. The rest of them followed. Gabriella just smiled, knowing why she was leaving.

--

Sharpay walked in the house with the rest of the girls following. They kept asking her why she left like that. Sharpay just shook her head. Then she saw Troy standing at the top of the staircase. Sharpay clenched her fists and began storming up the stairs. Troy turned around and started walking down the hall.

When Sharpay reached the top of the staircase, Troy was turning the corner at the end of the hall. Sharpay started running after him. Troy heard this and sped up. When Sharpay got to the end of the hall, she saw Troy running up the other set of stairs to the third floor. Sharpay quickened her pace and ran up the stairs. When she got to the top, she saw Troy go into the music room. This was the entertainment hall. She ran into the room and shut the door.

--

All the girls, including Gwen, were sitting in the living room. They heard all the running upstairs and wondered what was going on. So they just listened.

--

Sharpay stood on front of the door and looked at Troy angrily. He just chuckled and asked, "Are you ok, Pay?"

She shook her head and stepped closer. "I told you what I was going to do to you," she said.

He leaned on the piano and said, "Well, Sharpay, if you do that, that's gonna make me think that you're jealous." Sharpay took another step closer.

"I am not jealous," she said through clenched teeth.

"Well," Troy said, stepping back as Sharpay got closer, "this will convince me that you are." Sharpay and Troy were now on both sides of the piano.

"Well, looks like I'm just gonna have to convince you," she said.

Troy smiled and said, "That you're jealous." Sharpay growled. Troy chuckled and said, "Like father, like daughter."

Sharpay slammed her hand down and screamed, "That's it!" Then she ran after Troy. Troy and Sharpay ran around the piano about 2 or 3 times before Sharpay climbed over the piano and tackled Troy. They both hit the floor with a loud thud.

--

They all looked up. "I don't want to know what's going on up there," Meagan said.

"All I know if he touches her, there's gonna be some repercussions and consequences," Kayla said. They all nodded.

--

Troy got Sharpay off him and got up. Sharpay got up too and ran at him again. Troy ran behind a drum set. Sharpay picked up a mallet and threw it at him. Troy ducked and it hit another instrument, knocking it over.

--

They looked up again. "They better not break anything," Gwen said. The other girls laughed.

--

"Damn, Pay, calm down," Troy said. Sharpay smiled. Troy thought she stopped until she pushed the drum set out of the way. Troy was in a corner. Sharpay looked kind of like a psycho as she walked slowly toward him with a smirk.

Troy had to get away. He took a chance and ran. Sharpay reached out and grabbed his belt, causing it to break. His pants fell down and he fell. Sharpay pounced on him. He tried to get her off but she wouldn't let go and they just rolled over, knocking down some more stuff. Sharpay lightly screamed as it fell on them.

--

They looked up again. "Ok, she just screamed. Something bad happened," Meagan said.

"If they don't come down in 10 minutes, we'll go up there," Taylor said. They agreed.

--

Troy pried her hands from his shirt and got up. Sharpay hopped up and grabbed for him again. Troy dodged and Sharpay grabbed his shirt. Troy stopped when he heard it rip. Sharpay did too and gasped. Troy looked at his shirt. Then he looked at her. Sharpay looked at him with wide eyes. Troy took a step forward. Sharpay took one back. Then he jumped at her. Sharpay screamed and ran, Troy following her.

He grabbed her jacket but Sharpay slipped out of it. That slowed her down so he grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She tried to keep running and her shirt ripped…a lot. In fact, the whole bottom of her shirt was ripped off. Sharpay looked at her shirt, forgetting about Troy. Then Troy tackled her. She screamed again and they hit the ground with another loud thud.

--

"She screamed again. He's murdering her!" Meagan screamed, standing up. They all just stared at her. She slowly sat back down. "Sorry. I had chocolate," she said quietly. They just shook their heads.

--

Troy began pinching her. "Ow! Troy, stop! I'm sorry!" Sharpay screamed. Troy kept going. Sharpay thought quick and bit Troy on the hand.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. Sharpay took that time to push him off. Then she got up.

Troy quickly got up and stood in front of Sharpay. She turned around and gasped. He pinned her to the door. They just stared at each other. Then Troy kissed her. Sharpay sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy pulled away and smiled, "You weren't kidding about that beat down," he said. Sharpay smiled and pushed him away.

"Let's go downstairs," she said, picking up her jacket and putting it on.

--

Just when the girls were about to get up and go upstairs, Troy and Sharpay came down. They just stared at them. Sharpay's jacket was hanging off her shoulder, her stomach was showing since her shirt was ripped, and her hair was a mess. Troy's shirt was hanging off his shoulder and he was struggling to keep his pants up since his belt was broken. "What happened?" Kayla asked. They just looked at each other.

"Did you two do it?" Martha asked. Sharpay looked at her. "I guess not," Martha said.

Later that night

Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay were sitting in Sharpay's room. Kelsi was at the computer playing a game and Sharpay and Taylor were sitting on Sharpay's bed. Sharpay kept talking about her and Troy. Taylor and Kelsi stayed quiet.

Sharpay looked at them. "You two look like you have something to say. Do you want me to shut up?" she asked.

Kelsi looked at her. "Sharpay, we need to talk to you about something," she said.

"Something important," Taylor added. Sharpay tilted her head in a confused manner.

Kelsi got up and sat on the bed. "Now, Sharpay, don't think that we don't approve of your relationship, because we do," she said.

"But you need to know this," Taylor said.

"Did you two rehearse this or something? Just tell me," Sharpay said. They each grabbed one of Sharpay's hands.

"You know, when Troy turns 18, you two might have to break up," Taylor said. Sharpay immediately looked upset.

"I know you don't like that, but you two dating will become illegal. You do know that right?" Kelsi asked.

"I know. I just didn't want to think about it," Sharpay said, looking down.

"We know how you feel about him and, believe me, we're not happy about this either, but it's the law. You don't want him to go to jail, do you?" Taylor asked. Sharpay sniffed and shook her head.

"All you have to do is talk to Troy about it," Kelsi suggested. Sharpay nodded.

--

Troy was having the same conversation. "What about you guys?" Troy asked, kind of ticked off.

"We already worked it out with our girlfriends," Jason said, "And stop getting mad, man. It's not like we're yelling at you and shit." Troy sighed.

"Look, man," Chad said, "If you don't want to listen to us, then fine. Go to jail. We're telling you this for your own good, because we're your friends. That's what we do. But if you do decide to listen to us, talk to Sharpay. Maybe you two can work something out." Troy sighed again.

"And make sure you get all your fucking in. You got two days. Once she comes in your room, don't let her out," Jason said. They all laughed.

Around 3 a.m.

There was a knock on Troy's door. Troy groaned and got up. He opened the door to see Sharpay. He rubbed his eyes and asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

Troy yawned. "Can't this wait? You do realize that we have to get up in 4 hours?" he asked.

Sharpay sighed. "Yeah, but this is the only time we'll have privacy," she said.

Troy sighed and said, "Alright." Then he just stood there.

Sharpay shifted eyes. "Are you gonna let me in?" she asked. Troy moved and she walked in. They sat on the bed.

"Ok, what's up?" Troy asked. Sharpay sighed. Troy did too. "Let me guess. This is about me turning 18 and us dating, right?" he asked. Sharpay whimpered and hugged him.

"Troy, I don't want us to break up. We've been through so much together and I don't want us to end," she said.

"But, Pay, it's the-," Troy started. "I don't care!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I know you hear this all the time in movies, but, seriously, you complete me and you make me feel so comfortable. Besides, I love you way too much and if you decide to end this, I would be devastated," she explained.

Troy sighed. "Wow…Look, Sharpay, I really don't know what to tell you, but…I feel the same way. Maybe we should talk to your parents about it, okay?" he said. Sharpay didn't answer. "Shar?" Troy asked. He looked down at her. He smiled when he noticed she was asleep.

He gently laid her back on the bed and got behind her. He put an arm around her waist and went back to sleep. Sharpay opened her eyes and smiled. Then she snuggled closer to him and went to sleep.

At school

Troy was walking with his friends passed the auditorium when they heard some very pretty music. They stopped and looked through the windows. They saw Sharpay and Kelsi on the stage. Sharpay was singing and Kelsi was playing the piano. They snuck in and sat in the last row. They slouched in the seats so they couldn't see them.

--

"_I never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_And I never had someone as good for as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

_Oooh, oooh, ooh,"_ Sharpay sang.

She finished and looked at Kelsi. Kelsi stopped playing and smiled at Sharpay. "That was good, Shar. Anyway, Troy is gonna love his gift," she said.

Sharpay giggled. She leaned on the piano. "I have to get him something else, though. I mean, he bought me this gorgeous necklace and ring. Even though bought her the same type of necklace, he deserves it," she said.

Kelsi stood up and leaned on the piano also. "Maybe you could…"

--

Troy and his friends snuck back out. They started walking again. "Your girl has a great voice, man," Chad said. Troy just nodded. He was wondering about what Sharpay had planned for him.

"Troy. Troy!" Charles yelled.

Troy snapped out of his trance. "Huh?" he asked, looked at him.

Charles pointed down the hall. Troy looked down the hall and saw something that made him very angry. He saw Sharpay leaning on some lockers with Zeke standing in front of her and he was really close. Sharpay had her arms crossed and she had a nervous expression on her face. Zeke had a mischievous smile plastered on his face. He had one of his hands on the locker beside her head and his face was close to hers.

Troy tightened his grip on his book bag and a scowl appeared on his face. He shrugged his book bag off and started walking in their direction. Chad picked it up and followed him.

--

"Zeke, why can't you get over me? Doing all this gonna help you get me back. It's just gonna make me stay away from you," Sharpay said, her voice shaky.

Zeke bought his face closer. "Well, looks like I'll have to try a different approach," he said.

"Give it up, Zeke," Sharpay said.

Zeke leaned closer and whispered, "Not until you do." Sharpay gasped and became worried. Zeke chuckled.

Just then, out of nowhere, Sharpay was pulled away by someone and they stepped in her place. Zeke looked up and saw it was Troy, who was glaring down at him. Zeke took two steps back and chuckled again. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" Troy growled.

Zeke chuckled again. "Actually, I recall you telling me not to touch her," he said, looking at Sharpay. She was standing behind Chad. He smiled and winked at her.

When he did that, something came over Troy and he grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the lockers. Everyone had crowded around them and watched. They took out their phones and cameras and started recording it. Zeke was wide eyed. Troy's scowl got worse. "I gave you specific orders, Zeke. If you ever come near her again or hurt her in any way, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do," he said.

Zeke smiled, but Troy could tell he was nervous. "I would like to see that," he said, testing Troy.

Troy reared his fist back and punched the locker right beside Zeke's head with all his might, denting it in the process. Zeke flinched. The crowd went "Oh!" and "My,God!". Then one person whispered, "That was my locker." The person next to him laughed.

Zeke looked at Troy in the eye. Troy saw fear in his eyes. He smirked. "If you didn't understand the message at the house, I will gladly explain it to you again. Got it? Good," he said.

Then he pulled away. He took his bag from Chad, put his arm around Sharpay, and they started walking down the hall. Zeke sighed and walked the other direction. The other students went their separate ways.

The next day

Troy was in his room sitting on his bed, dressed and ready to go. They were having another big party. Not as big as Sharpay's, but close. Someone knocked on his door. "Come in," he called. They opened the door. It was Sharpay. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Troy," she said.

"Hey, baby cakes," he said.

"You ready for your party?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied.

"Good…You look great," Sharpay pointed out. Troy was wearing a black shirt, a black tie,black jeans, a black belt, his promise ring, and black shoes. He had the sleeves on the shirt pushed up to his elbows.

"Thanks. So do you," he said. Sharpay smiled. She was wearing some skin-tight black jeans, a tight, blue and white shirt that stopped above her belly button, some black, open toe, 3 inch heels, a black chain, and matching bracelet, earrings, and rings along with her promise ring. She had her hair in pigtails and had them draped over her shoulders.

"Well, of course. I always look good," she said. He laughed and nodded. Sharpay cleared her throat. "Um… Troy, I got you two gifts," she said.

Troy raised both of his eyebrows. "Oh, really?" he asked.

Sharpay nodded. "And, um," she continued, "I wanted to give you one of them now."

Troy smiled and said, "Okay."

Sharpay smiled. "Okay. Hold on," she said.

Then she disappeared out the door. About a minute later, she came back with a medium sized rectangular box. She handed him the box and he shook it. Sharpay smacked his arm. "Stop it," she whined. Troy laughed and opened the box. He stared in awe as he looked at his present. It was a black belt. The buckle was a skull. The eyes of the skull were black jewels. The rest of the skull was in real diamonds.

"I knew you liked skulls and I wanted to replace the belt I broke, so I got you this. Do you like it?" Sharpay asked.

Troy nodded. "Yes. Thank you, baby," he said. He gave her a kiss. When he pulled away, they stared at each other and Troy ended up kissing her again. Only this time, without breaking the kiss, he put the box on the floor and pulled Sharpay on top of him. He leaned back on the bed, the two of them still making out. When he started moving his hand up her shirt, she grabbed his hand and pulled away.

"Uh-uh-uh. None of that," Sharpay said.

"But why?" Troy whined, pouting.

She sat up and looked down at him. "Well, you don't want to go down to your party all tired and flushed," she said.

Troy smirked. "I never said that," he said. Then he flipped Sharpay over. She giggled. He bent down and started kissing Sharpay's neck.

She was about to moan, but she caught herself. "Troy?" she breathed out.

"Hmm?" he asked, still kissing her neck. This time, Sharpay let out a small moan. She felt Troy smile. "Stop," she said.

"Mm-mm," Troy said, still going at it.

Sharpay groaned. "Troy, please," she begged.

Troy stopped for a second to say, "No." Then he started again. Sharpay was getting fed up. They were gonna be late if he didn't stop. So, Sharpay pushed Troy off her and stood up. She fixed her shirt and her hair.

"Ok, Troy, let's go. I'm escorting you. So take a second and control your hormones," she said. Troy pouted. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows that pouting doesn't affect me at all," she said, holding out her hand. "Come on." Troy groaned and took her hand. They walked out the room.

Downstairs

When Troy and Sharpay walked down the downstairs, the people there cheered. Sharpay looked at Troy. He had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. That made her smile. When they got to the bottom, Troy gave Sharpay a , all the events that took place at Sharpay's party took place at his party.

Two hours later

"Time to open your presents, Troy," Gwen told him. Then, everyone just rushed at him with gifts. Sharpay was pulled away by her mother. She looked at her, confused. "Ok, Sharpay, now that Troy is 18-," Gwen started.

Sharpay laughed and held up her hand. "Mom, I already talked to Troy about it and neither of us wants to break up. We just need you and daddy's approval," she said. Gwen thought about it. Then she took out her phone and hit a button. Then she handed the phone to Sharpay. "Hello?" she asked. She listened. It was her dad. She walked away started talking to him. Gwen watched.

A few minutes later, Sharpay came back and handed the phone to Gwen. Then she talked for little while until she hung up. Then she looked at her expectantly. "Um, Sharpay, why don't you go give Troy your present," Gwen told her. Sharpay huffed. Then she walked back over to Troy. Gwen sighed as she watched her.

--

Everybody had given Troy their presents. Everyone except Sharpay. Troy looked at her. "I thought you got me two gifts," he said.

Sharpay smiled. "I did. Don't rush me," she she walked away.A few seconds later,she came back holding something behind her back. "Alright, Troy, here's your second gift. I loved your gift for me so much that I stole your idea. But don't worry, baby. Mine is much better," she said. Everybody laughed. "This gift shows how much I love you and maybe it might help my mom make her decision, because I already made mine," Sharpay said, looking from Troy to Gwen, then back to Troy.

Then she took out a small bag and handed it to Troy. He was about to look in it, but instead he shook it. Sharpay hit him and said, "Stop that."

He chuckled and opened the bag. His eyes widened slightly. "Wow, Sharpay," he said and pulled out the gift. Everyone gasped and smiled.

It was a shiny, gold promise bracelet. "I know that you already got us promise rings, but I wanted to be sure that this was serious. I love you, Troy. More than I ever knew I could love someone," Sharpay said. Then she held up her arm and showed him her promise bracelet. It was sliver with "Love" engraved around it(1). She smiled at him and Troy smiled back. Then he put the bracelet on. Everyone cheered.

Troy said, "Thank you so much, Sharpay. This is the best gift I've ever gotten." Then he gave Sharpay a hug. Sharpay was about to give him a kiss, but she paused and looked at her mom. Gwen smiled and nodded. Sharpay smiled. When she was about to kiss him again, something made her stop again. She saw Zeke looking through the window.

She was getting fed up. She let go of Troy. "I'll be right back," she told him. She walked to the door and opened it. "What do you want, Zeke? Trying to find a way to fuck up my day?" Sharpay asked.

"Actually, I want to talk to you," Zeke replied. He looked serious enough, so she stepped outside and closed the door.

--

Troy was leaning against the piano watching Sharpay and Zeke. Gwen walked up. "Don't worry. Sharpay's a big girl. She can handle herself," she said. Troy nodded. Then he notice that Zeke started to raise his voice. He was really watching now.

--

Tears welled in Sharpay's eyes as she and Zeke talked. "And I really did love you! I would ever hurt you the way he did!" Zeke exclaimed. Sharpay didn't say anything. Zeke continued. "And he plays with you like you're some kind of toy! That's not love. What I had for you was love," he said.

Sharpay looked at him, fire in her eyes. "Love?! Zeke, you hit me and you've been scaring the life out of me for months! Is that your definition for love?! Cause if it is, you need a new dictionary," Sharpay exclaimed. The tears were now rolling down her face.

"That was an accident! I was mad and I blanked out! I was angry that the only girl I ever loved like I loved you left me! She left me for a guy who doesn't care enough to not cheat on her and claims that he loves her. But I seriously doubt you love him back. You just like the way he sings," Zeke said.

"That's not true," Sharpay choked out. More and more tears rolled down her face.

"No?" Zeke asked. "Well, here's something that is. When you really love someone, you go to all extents to get them back. No matter how dangerous, how scary, or how mean it may be(2). I really loved you. That's why I did what I did. But you know what? I'm done with you and I'm done with this. I've tried what I could, but you've been so blinded by how that guy looks and how you think he loves you that you've been missing out on the person who really does love you; me."

Then Zeke stormed off the porch and down the drive. Sharpay looked after him. "Zeke!" she cried, "Zeke, come back and talk to me! Zeke!" She ran down the steps and down the driveway. Zeke had already started his car and started to drive off. Sharpay stopped at the drive and watched. Troy opened the door and stood on the porch. Most of the people from the party joined him.

Just then, they heard a huge crash come from the end of the street. Sharpay's eyes widened. She put her hand over her mouth. Then she put it down and screamed, "Zeke!" She started running full speed down the sidewalk. Troy jumped off the porch and followed her. So did everyone else.

At the end of the street, a truck collided with Zeke's car, causing it to flip twice. It landed back on the wheels. Sharpay saw the whole thing. When she arrived at the car, she noticed that Zeke was unconscious. More tears started to fall. Just then, Troy arrived at her side. She looked at him. "Get the door open," she told him. Troy nodded and started pulling on the door. After about 5 tries, the door fell off the hinges.

Troy drug it away and Sharpay pulled Zeke out of the car. The man that drove the truck helped her put him in the grass. He apologized, but Sharpay wasn't listening. She was too busy crying. She cradled Zeke's head in her arms and just cried. Someone called the ambulance. Soon, the ambulance arrived and Sharpay rode with Zeke to the hospital. Around 10, her mom picked her up and took her home. It was quiet the whole time, except for her constant sniffing. When they got home, Sharpay went straight to her room. Troy stared after her from the couch. He looked Gwen. She sighed and shrugged.

Around 3 a.m.

There was a soft knock on Troy's door. He got up, suspecting it was Sharpay. He opened the door and that's who it was. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sharpay looked down. "I can't sleep," she whispered.

Troy stepped out and leaned against the wall. "Well, what have you been doing?" he asked.

Sharpay sighed. "Thinking," she said.

Troy looked at her. "What were you thinking?" he asked.

Sharpay looked at him. "I keep thinking about it," she said.

Troy could tell that Sharpay was about to cry and he didn't want that, so he gently pinned her against the wall and kissed her. He placed his hand on her waist and she put one hand on the back of his neck and the other one on his face. They stayed like that for a while until Troy pulled away. They took a minute to catch their breath. Then, Troy asked, "What are you thinking now?"

Sharpay looked him in the eye. "I think I wanna come in," she said. Troy backed up and took her hand. He started pulling her in the room. Once they were in the room, Troy shut the door and locked it.

--

How are you liking the story so far?Review!

(1)-Go to my profile


	9. Chapter 9

Older Guy

**Summary****: See Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer****: I own NOTHING. **

**--**

3 weeks later

Sharpay walked out of her room that morning completely dressed, her car keys in her hand. She was taking some things to Gabriella, but since she just had her permit, she needed someone to go with her. She walked to Troy's room. She opened the door and saw that he wasn't in there.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _'Now, where could that boy be?'_ she thought as she walked to the guest room. Her brother was visiting for a while and he was staying in there. She knocked on the door and opened it. Her brother, Ryan, was still asleep. Sharpay crept over to his bed. She started shaking him.

"Ry. Ry. Ry, wake up," she said.

He groaned. "What?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Ride with me," she said.

"Take your "man" with you," he said, turning over.

"He's not here," Sharpay said.

"Then take Mom," Ryan said.

"She's asleep," Sharpay said. Ryan turned his head and glared at her. Sharpay smiled. "Please?"

A few minutes later

Ryan was sitting in the passenger side of Sharpay's car half asleep. Sharpay started the car, did all that stuff you're supposed to do, and drove off. About 2 or 3 minutes later, she parked in front of Gabriella's house. She looked at Ryan. "I'll be right back," she told him. She got out and got a box out of the trunk.

She walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell. Gabriella's mom opened the door. "Sharpay, hi," she said.

Sharpay smiled. "Hi, is Gabriella here?" she asked.

Her mom nodded. "Yes, she's in her room," she said.

"Thanks," Sharpay said as she started walking up the stairs.

Sharpay went straight to Gabriella's room. Since she didn't know if she was sleep or not, she quietly opened the door. Once the door was all the way open, Sharpay's jaw dropped. She saw something that made her very angry, very hurt, and very shocked. She saw Troy standing in the middle of the room holding Gabriella. He was in nothing but his pants and she had a thin sheet wrapped around her naked body. Then Gabriella kissed Troy.

Sharpay's heart broke. The box fell from her hands. Sharpay looked at it. Troy and Gabriella's attention went to the door. "Oh, shit," Troy whispered. Sharpay looked up at them. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek. Troy let go of Gabriella.

Gabriella held up the sheet and stepped closer. "Sharpay, sweetie," she started. Sharpay shook her head and stepped back. More tears fell.

"Sharpay," Troy tried. Sharpay looked at him. All of a sudden, she burst out crying and bolted down the hall. "Sharpay!" she heard Troy call, but she kept running. She ran down the stairs.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella's mom asked, but Sharpay ran out the front door and slammed it shut behind her. She ran off the porch and down the driveway. She got in her car and slammed the door. Ryan's eyes snapped opened and he looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Sharpay just started the car. When she did, the front door swung and Troy ran out. Sharpay put the car in drive and sped off.

Troy stopped running and looked after the car. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, angry with himself. He went back inside to get his stuff.

--

Sharpay could barely pay attention to the road, because she was crying so hard. Soon, she found herself parked in front of the hospital. She looked at Ryan. "Will you take my car home? I'm gonna stay here for awhile. I'll call someone to come pick me up later," she said. He just nodded. Before he could ask what was wrong with her, she got of the car. He just sighed and drove the car home.

--

Sharpay walked in Zeke's room. She saw that he still wasn't awake. She walked to the side of the bed and looked down at him. Just looking at him made her even sadder. "I'm so sorry, Zeke," she whispered. Then she quietly laid down on the bed next to him. She put her head on chest and held his hand.

She played with his fingers. Then she kissed his hand. "Sharpay?" someone asked groggily. Sharpay looked up to see Zeke looking down at her. She gave him the best smile she could muster. He gave her a weak smile. He could tell that she had been crying. "He broke your heart, didn't he?" Zeke asked. Sharpay sniffed and looked down. Then she got an idea. She looked at Zeke again. She shifted a bit until they were face to face. Then she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, Zeke smiled. Sharpay smiled, too, and laid her head on his chest again.

Later that day

Sharpay called Chad to take her home. Chad parked in front of the house. He looked at Sharpay. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Sharpay looked at him and nodded. "I just can't believe he would do that," she said.

Chad nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said.

Sharpay looked at the house. "Well, I guess I better go see what he has to say for himself," she looked at Chad, "Thanks for bringing me home," she said.

Sharpay got out of the car and waved goodbye before she went in the house. When she walked in, Troy was sitting on the stairs. She rolled her eyes and started walking up the stairs. "Sharpay, can we talk?" he asked as she walked by him. Sharpay disregarded him and went to her room. Troy got up and followed her. "Sharpay, let's talk about this," he said.

Sharpay turned around. "Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about! I know what you did, you know what you did, there's no need to talk! But you know why this so bad? You did it with the same girl. You know, for someone who can't live without me, you're doing a pretty good job of pushing me away," she said, turning around.

Troy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sharpay, please," he begged. Sharpay was furious. She pushed him off and turned around to face him.

"Stop it! That shit won't work anymore! I'm not gonna give you the chance to hurt me again! You've hurt me twice and I'll be damned if I let you hurt me again!" she exclaimed. Troy had nothing to say to that. She was right and he knew it. Sharpay sat on the bed. It was quiet for a while.

Then, Sharpay whispered, "Get out."

Troy looked at her. "What?" he asked.

Sharpay looked up and glared at him. "Get out," she said louder.

"You're kicking me out?!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yes and I have the authority to do it!" Sharpay exclaimed, "And I'm not kicking you out permanently… yet, just for awhile. I just can't be near you right now." Troy just stood there. Sharpay looked at him. "Why are you just standing there? Leave! Like, right now," she said. Troy nodded and walked out the room. He stormed down the stairs and out the house.

Gwen and Ryan looked after him. "What's going on with them today?" Gwen asked. Ryan just shrugged.

The last day of school

The school was having an end-of-the-year talent show. Everyone was in the auditorium. Right now, a person had just finished and a teacher was up on stage. "Alright. Now we'll have Troy Bolton," he said. Everyone clapped. Most of the people cheered. Sharpay and her friends didn't do anything. In fact, they were barely paying attention until he started talking.

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. It's just to let her know that I'm sorry," he said. Sharpay rolled her eyes. The music started. Troy started singing "Only You(And You Alone), which happens to be Sharpay's favorite song. Sharpay looked at her friends. "Can you believe this? He's singing my favorite song to try to win me over," she said. Then she looked at him.

Troy kept singing. Sharpay just stared at him and he stared at her. When he finished, everyone cheered, except Sharpay and her friends. Soon, the teacher called Sharpay on stage. Sharpay walked up and took the mic. She looked at the crowd. "Hi," she said, "This song is dedicated to my dumb ass, jerk of boyfriend, Troy Bolton." Some people laughed. Troy didn't find it very funny. He just stared her. Sharpay shot him a fake smile as the music started.

"_Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_

_So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know..."_

Sharpay looked directly at Troy and he looked at her.

"_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeaaahhh yeah... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm"_

Troy had a hurt look on his face, because it was clear to him that Sharpay didn't want him back.

"_I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
I'm letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't go asking me for help  
'Cause you know..._

_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  
_

_I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh..."_

The more Troy listened to the lyrics, he got kind of angry. She was accusing him of being a player.

"_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase(You just like the chase, baby)  
To be real__It doesn't matter anyway_

_You know it's just too little too late"_

The song ended. Sharpay smiled. Everyone cheered, except Troy …and his almost cheered until they remembered Troy was sitting right there. Sharpay waved and walked backstage. "Great job!" the teacher exclaimed. "Now we'll have Charlie and his friend, Woody!" Everyone clapped as a boy with a puppet walked on stage.

After the show

Everyone was gone except Sharpay. She was still backstage when she heard someone come up behind her. "What the hell was that?!" the person exclaimed. Sharpay knew right away that it was Troy.

She turned around. "What was what?" she asked innocently.

"That song! I'm tryna make peace with you and you do this!" Troy exclaimed.

"I chose that song, because it fit the situation. I mean, what's the point of me acting all happy when I'm not?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay, I am trying to make things right," Troy said.

"Nothing you can do can make things right! I'm tired of getting hurt and you've hurt me more than anyone," Sharpay said. Troy sighed and looked down. Sharpay sighed, too. "Troy," she said. He looked up at her. She sighed again. "Listen," she said.

She took his hand. "There's nothing more that I'd rather do than make things right, but I just can't. To be completely honest, there is a part of me that really doesn't want to," she started. Troy looked hurt.

Sharpay continued. "I'm sorry, Troy, but I just don't trust you anymore. You've hurt me one too many times and I won't take it anymore. The bad part about this is that I still love you, but I want to hate you. God, I wanna hate you, but I can't. I hate how much I love you, but I just can't be with you anymore," Sharpay stopped and sighed. Then she let go of Troy's hand. "It's over," she said finally.

Sharpay turned around, picked up her bag, and walked away. Troy just watched her leave. Sharpay started walking down the hall to the exit door. As she walked, she looked at her promise and thought back to her birthday. She smiled and touched her necklace. Then she looked at her promise bracelet. Her smile faded as she thought back to Troy's birthday.

'_Zeke,'_ she thought sadly. She pushed open the door and walked into the parking lot. She saw Taylor sitting her car waiting for her. She smiled and walked toward the car.

Just then, the doors swung open and Troy ran outside. "Sharpay?" he called. Sharpay stopped and turned around. Troy approached her.

"Please don't do this. Think about what we had. Think about everything we've been through," he said.

"I just did," Sharpay said. "Did you know that most of the drama in life happened because of you?" she asked. Then she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Troy, but I'm moving on," she started. Then she took off her promise ring and her necklace and put them in Troy's hand. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at them. "And you should, too," Sharpay finished. Then she turned around and started walking to the car. As she walked, she wiped away a tear. When she arrived at the car, she was tempted to turn around and look at Troy, but instead, she opened the door and got in.

Taylor gave her a hug before starting the car. Then she pulled away. Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking to his car.

A few days later

Sharpay was sitting on her bed reading when someone knocked on her door. She got up and opened the door. It was Troy with a whole bunch of bags. Sharpay leaned against the door frame. "So, you're leaving, huh?' she asked. Troy nodded.

"Just thought I might say goodbye first," he said.

Sharpay nodded. "Well, I hope everything goes well with you," she said.

"Thanks," Troy said. Sharpay nodded and started closing her door. "Sharpay?" Troy asked.

She opened her door again. "What?" she asked.

Troy cleared his throat. "I was wondering if I, uh, I mean, if we…um, could…uh…just one more time, uh-," Sharpay put her finger on his lips to shush him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in the room. She closed the door and locked it.

A few hours later

Troy woke up and quietly put his clothes back on. He looked at Sharpay. She was sleeping soundly. He picked up his bags. Then he leaned over and kissed Sharpay's forehead. Then he quietly walked out of the room and down the stairs. He thought it would be easier to leave while she was asleep.

He walked out of the house and shut the door. He walked down the porch, down the porch, down the driveway, and to his car. He put his bags in the back seat. It started raining. He closed the door and said, "Damn." Just when he was about to go to the other side of his car, he heard, "Troy?"

Troy turned around to see Sharpay standing on the porch wearing an oversized shirt and some short shorts. They stared at each other. All of a sudden, Sharpay ran off the porch and toward Troy. Troy started running toward Sharpay. When they reached each other, they smashed their lips together.

Troy wrapped his arms tightly around Sharpay, trying to pull her as close as possible. Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. They stood in the rain kissing for about 2 minutes. When they broke apart, Sharpay was crying and Troy's were glassy. He pushed the wet hair out of Sharpay's face. Sharpay put her hands on his face.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she said.

"I'm gonna miss you, too," Troy said.

Sharpay hugged him tight. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I love you, Troy," she whispered.

Troy pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Tears were now rolling down his face. "I love you, too," he said. He was about to kiss her again, but instead he let her go and went back to his car. He got in, started the car, and pulled away.

Sharpay tried to keep her composure as she watched him drive away. She stayed there until she couldn't see his car anymore. Then she turned around and went in the house, closing the door behind her.

--

The end of this chapter actually kinda made me sad...Now I'm over it. I have one more chapter left. Anyways, the song was "Too Little Too Late" by JoJo. Reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Older Guy

**Summary****: See Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer****: I own NOTHING. **

**--**

3 years later

Troy, now 21, was at the airport waiting for his flight to Germany. He was looking around when one of his friends, Chad to be exact, tapped him. "Hey, man, look at those two cuties over there," he said. Troy looked at the girls and he thought they were pretty cute.

Then he looked at one of them very closely. She looked highly familiar to him. "Doesn't that one look familiar to you?" he asked Chad. Chad looked at her.

Then he nodded. "Yeah. She reminds me of, um…um…," he started.

Then Troy snapped his fingers. "Sharpay!" he exclaimed. Chad looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Sharpay Evans," Troy said. Chad stilled looked at him. "The girl I used to date in high school," Troy tried again. He still looked at him. "Taylor's friend," Troy deadpanned.

Then Chad said, "Oh, yeah." Troy sighed and shook his head. "Well, why don't you go see if it's her?" Chad suggested.

Troy nodded. "I think I will," he said. Then he started walking in their direction.

--

Sharpay, now 18, was in the same airport waiting for someone. In the meantime, she was talking to one of her friends from college, Amber. At the same time, she checked on a cute little 3 month old baby she had with her. She looked at Amber.

"I wonder this plane in gonna land. We've been here forever," she said.

"Sharpay, we've been here for 30 minutes," Amber replied, taking the baby from Sharpay and putting it in the baby seat.

"Like I said, we've been here forever. You know how impatient I am," Sharpay said. Amber nodded.

Then, out of nowhere, she gasped. Sharpay looked at her. "OMG," Amber said.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"A celebrity is coming this way," Amber said.

Sharpay's eyes widened. "Who?" she asked.

Amber opened her mouth like she was about to say a name, but then she said, "I don't know. He looks like one of those basketball players."

Then Sharpay stood up. "Ok, how does my hair look?" she asked.

Amber stood up. "Hmm, let me see," she said. Then she started ruffling Sharpay's hair.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked, swatting her hand away.

"Messing up your hair so he can pay attention to me," Amber said. Sharpay started fixing her hair.

He approached them and cleared his throat. Sharpay froze and Amber put on a huge smile. He smiled at her and gave her a wink. Then he asked, "Sharpay?" Sharpay slowly turned around and Amber looked from her to him.

Sharpay stared at him. "Troy?" she asked. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said.

Sharpay's eyes slightly widened. "Troy Bolton?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Sharpay's eyes completely widened. She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Troy!" she exclaimed and hugged him. Amber's eye's widened as she gaped at them. Troy let Sharpay go.

"Wow, it's good to see you. You don't look that different," he said. The only thing different about Sharpay was that her hair was longer and she grew a few inches. She smiled.

"Ahem," Amber said. Troy looked at her. Sharpay did, too.

"Oh, Troy, this is Amber. Amber, Troy," she said.

Amber just smiled. Then she looked at Sharpay. "I can't believe you've met Troy Bolton," she said.

Sharpay smiled. "I've done more than that," she said. Amber raised her eyebrows. Then Sharpay looked at Troy again. "What are doing here?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for my flight. What are you doing here?" he asked. Just when Sharpay was about to reply, the baby started crying.

Sharpay quickly bent down and picked him up. "Aww, it's okay. Shhh, don't cry. Be mommy's little angel," she said.

Troy looked at the baby. "I didn't know you had a baby," he said.

Sharpay looked at him. "What? Oh, you think that this is my-," she started. The she burst out laughing. Troy just looked at her. When Sharpay calmed down, she said, "This isn't my baby. It's my brother's. I'm keeping him while he's out of town. This is my godson, Michael-Anthony."

"Oh," Troy said.

"Phew! I wouldn't dare get pregnant again." Sharpay said.

"Again?" Troy asked.

Sharpay's smile faded. "Oh, well, um, that day when I caught you, I, uh, found out that I was pregnant. I didn't say anything, because I was caught up with everything. Anyway, two months after you left, I, uh…I lost the baby," she explained.

"Oh," Troy said. He shook his head. "But, um, you never answered my question. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm here to pick up my boyfriend, Z-," Sharpay started.

"Shar, hey, baby!" someone called. They all looked to see Zeke, now 20, running their direction.

Troy's eyes widened. "Zeke? You're going out with Zeke again?" he asked.

Sharpay shot him one of her award winning smiles. "Yeah," she said simply.

Just then, Zeke came up and put an arm around Sharpay. "Hey, baby," he said and kissed her temple. He turned around. "Hey, Amber," he said.

"Hey," she said.

He turned back around. Then he looked at Troy. "Troy?" he asked. Troy smiled and nodded. "Oh, snap, man. What's up?" Zeke said.

"Nothing much," Troy replied.

Zeke looked at Sharpay. "Look, Pay, we gotta go," he said, taking Michael-Anthony from her and putting him back in the seat.

"Oh, ok," she said. Then, Sharpay looked at Troy. "It's been really good seeing you again," she said.

"You, too," Troy said.

Sharpay turned her head to see Amber and Zeke walking away. Then she took a pen out of her purse and wrote her number on Troy's hand. "Call me sometime," she said. Then she leaned over to his ear and whispered, "I stay up late." Then she smiled at him. He smiled back. Sharpay ran to catch up with Zeke and Amber.

Before they walked out the door, Sharpay looked back and smiled and winked at Troy. Then she went out. Troy chuckled. Then he looked at his hand and smiled. He walked back over to Chad. Chad smiled. "So that was her?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, that was her," Troy said. Then Chad looked at his hand and back at Troy with his eyebrow raised. Troy smiled. "Believe me, I will be calling her," he said.

--

Well,that concludes my ,make sure you go to my profile and check out all the stuff. Well, seeya!Until then...

Jade


End file.
